A Candle in the Window
by mypiratecat1
Summary: PostAWE. A Yuletide story, spinoff of The Other Side of the Island. We will revisit Ireland and the Ó Madáin Inn, with Jack, William, Elizabeth, baby Will and of course, Jack's love, Janie O'Madden! COMPLETE! MERRY CHRISTMAS from Pirate Cat!
1. Anticipation

۞

_**Disclaimer: **__I asked for them for Christmas, but the Mouse ain't Santa..._

_**Author's note: **__This is a holiday story, another in my series in which Jack and Will have found out that they are half cousins... Christmas was not celebrated the widespread way that we know it until the 1800s, and many places discouraged religious holidays, so in this story, our pirate family is celebrating a time of year that really is entertwined with our Christmas... the celebration of yuletide, or the Winter Solstice. It was really a celebration of new life, family and love. This story is a direct offshoot of "The Other Side of the Island", so for those who enjoyed that long fiction, here is a Christmas card from meself! It will be much shorter and much lighter, so I hope that you enjoy it, mates! A big tip o' th' tricorn for all of you who wanted to revisit Ireland and stay at the Inn one more time! __"Nollaig Shona Dhuit_"... _that's "Merry Christmas_" _in Irish Gaelic to all of you, from Pirate Cat!_

۞

The sky was a startling blue above the canopy of trees... it was very cold, and so clear that one might think that one's very lungs would freeze as hard as ice, if one inhaled too quickly... there had been no snow, but the frost had been as thick and sparkling as snow each morning, only to thaw in the sunshine as it peeked over the edges of the limestone cliffs that protected the cove that spread itself out in front of the inn. The water of the cove was rippling like the innkeeper's heart... it was December... and she was expecting very special guests. She had worked very hard over the last two weeks to make it ready... the Ó Madáin Inn was closed for the season, but the innkeeper was busy airing the rooms, turning and fluffing the down mattresses in the rooms, beating rugs, airing winter down comforters, sweeping, scrubbing, readying her kitchen for many wonderful meals with her loved ones...

As she sat in what she called "The Honeymoon Room" at the top of the polished wooden stairway, she paused and sat on the edge of the bed after she spread the fresh, crisp clean sheets. Pushing loose, dark auburn curls out of her eyes, she rested and thought of the last visit ... it was in the springtime when the dark ship had last moored in the cove... her loved ones had stayed for a lovely and langorous two weeks, enjoying the freshness of a springtime in County Galway, Ireland... the region of Connemara was famed for its wild beauty and willingness to harbour enemies of the English crown... thusly, it was a safe haven for those who were closest to the innkeeper's heart.

The springtime visit was much happier than the one before it... a visit that had been very emotional... a healing visit for the one who was the closest to her heart, and one who had closed his own heart and dark past off to all except her, and who was in dire need of understanding and acceptance from the young couple who had been through so much with him... a young couple that was very dear to him, and who loved him back so much that they forced him to face his past in order to help him move forward and deal with his mental inabilities. He seemed to be handling things well, thanks to them...

Janie O'Madden closed her eyes and smiled, as she thought back to the walk that was taken to the waterfall that was hidden far back in the deep forest of her inn's land... the mossy woods hid the sparkling stream that tumbled down the rocky mountainside, and William and Elizabeth Turner were not prepared for the pristine beauty of this particular place... as Janie gazed down at the gold and marble ring of Claddagh upon her left hand, her heart leaped with love for the man who had made her life worth living... the waterfall was a very special place for her and for that love of her life... the man who was her oldest friend... her beautiful gypsy boy... her "almost husband", who, along with his young cousins, William and Elizabeth, were the most famous pirates in history... legends in their own time.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, the innkeeper resumed her work... she would have nothing out of place! She finished making the bed for the Turners, but not before she sprinkled fragrant rosewater upon the sheets... the bottle of rosewater was tucked into her apron pocket, as there were clean bedsheets in her own bedchamber that would also be freshened ... she blushed a little, and laughed at herself for her girlish excitement in looking forward to her company. It had been so long since she'd enjoyed the winter holiday, and she was anticipating a lovely time..

Most of all, she thought, she was hoping to meet a very special little guest when the Black Pearl arrived... she looked at the cradle that she had borrowed from the neighbours, and could almost not contain her excitement... Elizabeth Swann Turner was very much with child during the last visit in May, and Janie hoped and prayed that all had gone well... she could not wait to hold a new baby...

As she put the wistful thought out of her mind, Janie flipped her long auburn braid back over her shoulder, huffed "Whist!" under her breath, and went down the stairs to refill the basket of peat for the small heating stove in the Turners' room, making note in her head of all of her Jackie's favourite meals, and happily hugging herself in anticipation of holding him in her arms very, very soon...oh, how she could not wait to see his dark, handsome smiling face and giggle at the tickle of his mustache...

۞

The mighty Black Pearl was a beauty, and she was the fastest ship that had ever sailed, only rivaled by the legendary ghost ship, the Flying Dutchman. No ship could match the Pearl in speed, and it was truly feared among all seafaring men, whether merchant or military. She had been born of fire and passion, and her dark, wild captain was legendary for his mad, mad ways. He had been to Davy Jones' Locker and back, rescued by those who were not willing to let him go, but his already odd ways were even odder, as a result of being brought back from his own personal hell... he was still the craftiest and smartest pirate captain of them all, and his crew was loyal to him, but his mental wanderings were becoming as much a part of his fame as his exploits were.

His first mate was just as legendary, as he also had been missing for some time... the stories had come back from the Battle of the Maelstrom in the Orient that he was the undead and immortal captain of the Dutchman, with his heart cut out, and his undead father at his side. But the Flying Dutchman seemed to have a different captain, now... a man who had been an admiral in the Royal Navy, killed by the ghostly Davy Jones, only to now be the reaper of the souls lost at sea... many a mariner shook his head in wonder at the stories that the late Admiral James Norrington was now the in the position redeemed by William Turner the Second. The young blacksmith from Port Royal had turned up quite alive upon the Black Pearl, as the first mate and the captain's first half cousin, with a huge scar upon his chest and his wife, the daughter of the late Governor of Jamiaca, next to him. His wife had been a pirate captain, herself, and the three of them, together, upon a ship that was nigh uncatchable made for an unbeatable pirate crew.

Not only was the Pearl nigh uncatchable, but the stories were also coming back from the sea that the once cursed pirate ship was now somewhat blessed with a constant wind in her sails... a wind that was always warm, and fragranced with the bogs and woodlands of western Ireland... the stories that made their ways around the taverns and pubs said that the wind came from the Irish countryside that had once been the dark pirate captain's home, when he lived with his now long dead gypsy mother before she was murdered and he was sold into slavery, until he was rescued through the efforts of Janie O'Madden and his own fearsome pirate father... it was said that the same wind guided his father's ship, the Star of Madagascar. The superstitious sailors wondered if Captain Jack Sparrow had made another deal with the devil, like he had with Davy Jones, or if Magdalena Sparrow was reaching out from the Other Side, to protect her son and his pirate family by always caressing the sails of their ships with a warm hand to smite their enemies...

The Black Pearl had made her way across the Atlantic in record breaking time, the Royal Navy finally giving up chase after a particularly lucrative raid upon a particularly rich ship that was charting a course to the Caribbean, and the pirate crew was quite smug, knowing that they had plundered the ship carrying the belongings of the newly appointed Governor of Jamaica...it was, as Captain Jack Sparrow enjoyed observing, poetic justice, at least as far as eking out a bit of revenge for Elizabeth and William was concerned... it wasn't too shabby as far as swag went, either, and the holds were full of supplies and some rather fancy goods that would eventually trade well, due to the bartering skills of the ship's quartermasters.

As the Pearl neared Eire, Jack took the helm to bring her into the rocky, emerald coloured coast that was as familiar to him as the hidden coves and inlets of the Caribbean. The pirate crew looked forward to laying low in pirate-friendly Eire... some planned to make their way to see family in England for the winter holiday, but the captain's handsome face would split into a wide grin as he thought of the warm fireplace of the Ó Madáin Inn, his home upon land ... William and Elizabeth had told him many stories of their families during Yuletide, and he anticipated a relaxing, enjoyable respite in the arms of the woman who had been welcomed as family by the Turners... the arms of the woman who had saved his life and his heart... the woman who was the love of his life, his "almost wife", thanks to William's joking "almost wedding ceremony" upon their first visit to the Inn, and the strong, auburn haired, rosy cheeked woman whose ring of Claddagh adorned his own left hand...

Jack Sparrow's black pirate heart leaped in his skinny chest as his quartermaster, Joshamee Gibbs, shouted, "Land ho!" from the Pearl's bow, and Elizabeth and William grinned and nudged their captain as he bounced a bit upon his toes at this announcement. They were all up on the quarterdeck, watching for the cliffs of Connemara in the bright wintertime sun.

"We're almost there, mates!" the captain chortled, gleefully, his slender hands almost dancing upon the ship's wheel, "... only a few hours away from County Galway!"

"... and only a few hours away from the Inn!" William chuckled, winking at his cousin's excited smile, his own handsome young face grinning in anticipation of visiting a land that he had grown to love.

"... and we're that much closer to Janie!" Elizabeth teased the captain, slipping her arm through Jack's, nudging him, again, as he guided his dark ship toward the coast that was growing closer and closer...

"... ahhh, me Janie!" Jack's glowing chocolate brown eyes closing halfway, and his head tilting to one side, beads and trinkets in his dark, waist long braids jingling against his shoulders, "... me Janie... her arms around me... tasting her kisses, an' her _cooking_!" he smirked.

William rolled his eyes, and Elizabeth smacked Jack upon his arm, laughing at his cheekiness... and from the slightly open door of the Turners' snug cabin, another sound could be heard as if to add to the conversation... the gurgling of a brand new baby boy...

_To be continued..._


	2. Arrival

۞

"...So, Master Gibbs," Jack's husky voice drawled as Joshamee Gibbs joined his captain upon the quarterdeck of the Pearl... the tall cliffs were now in sight, as they approached the opening to the well hidden cove that was their destination. "... might I expect that you might light out for your old stompin' grounds in Wales, or..." the captain's dark eyes turned sideways to look at his quartermaster, "... might ye be lightin' out just south t' County Clare an' th' cliffs o' Moher?"

Gibbs' ruddy, grizzled cheeks turned ruddier, and he clasped his hands behind his back, as he rocked back and forth on his feet a little. William and Elizabeth stifled a snicker as they listened to Jack tease Joshamee about his "friend" in County Clare... a lovely widow lady who ran a boarding house in a small town known for its distilleries of whiskey and breweries of good, dark Irish stout. Gibbs cleared his throat and answered, evasively, "Well, Cap'n, Wales is a long piece t' travel in this cold, an' there are several o' th' local drinkin' establishments tha' I haven't frequented to sample their wares..."

"... come now, Gibbs, there aren't that many that ye need t' be making a third trip t' County Clare in as many visits t' Ireland... and repeat after me... the Irish Gaelic words for 'whiskey' and 'beer' are '_uisce beatha' _and ' _beoir'..._ or hasn't your 'friend' taught you any Gaelic, yet?" Jack's mustache began to quirk at the corners as his slender hands guided his beloved ship slowly toward the rocky, wild coastline... it would soon be time to run out the sweeps, and Gibbs welcomed the possibility of changing subjects...

"Looks like we'll be in th' cove directly, sir..." Gibbs cleared his throat, "I'd best be gettin' below an'..."

"... and packing your sea bag to nip on out to see Widow O'Shaughnessy..." William volunteered, his own lips pursed to keep from grinning at Gibbs' discomfort at discussing the woman who was slowly warming up a heart that was wounded sorely with the death of Joshamee's wife, Ann, in childbirth, years before. Even in teasing, Gibbs knew it was all goodnatured, and that they were all happy that he had found a charming lady to woo ... who was enjoying it thoroughly, according to Janie's report when they visited Eire last time. She was well acquainted with the jolly little woman who ran a boarding house in the next county over, and who she would encounter, now and then, when they both went marketing for their respective establishments.

"... Well," Gibbs cleared his throat, again, as he drew himself up and pulled in his stomach, with a grin, "... I thought I would visit the drinking establishments... and aye, I thought I would rent a room from Meg... I mean, 'Margaret'... again."

Jack's head whipped around, and he grinned, raising a be-ringed finger, "Meg???? Ah HA! So 'Widow' is NOT her first name!"

They all burst into laughter, as Gibbs turned beet red with pleasure and chill air, and went below to help guide the Pearl into her favourite berth... as he chuckled lowly, the dark captain's eyes now scanned the shore, and he reached for his spyglass... his best holiday gift to himself would probably be pacing the shore, as his own lassie had an uncanny knack for knowing when the Pearl would be coming home...

۞

Somehow, Janie knew it would be today... something, somehow, somewhere told her that it would be today... she had gotten up that morning and had brushed out her long, thick curly auburn hair, then braided it tightly and tied it at the bottom with a black velvet ribbon... just like her Jackie liked it. She had dabbed on spicy, exotic hair oil, as she braided... fragrance that Jack had brought to her all the way from India, an essence of sandalwood and patchouli... a fragrance that she remembered from childhood and her first meeting with Jack's father, whose own black braids were well oiled with patchouli essence. What a mix of aromas would meet her appreciative nose when Jackie arrived, with his own coconut fragranced braids...

It was at their first chance meeting that Janie had given Captain Teague the full story of Maggie Sparrow's murder at the hands of Janie's hateful, bigoted, money mongering father, and she had imparted the information that had sent Captain Teague out to rescue his son... such memories were indelible in Janie's memory, and the fragrance of patchouli would always remind her that her beloved Jackie was brought back from the brink of death at only nine years old by a man who, even in his absence, would become more of a father to her than her own had ever had any aspiration to be. Beautiful Maggie Sparrow had been the only mother figure in Janie's life, and little Jack had been her best friend... Janie opened her eyes and looked at herself in her looking glass... her own bright blue eyes stared back at her... what those eyes had seen...

As she regarded herself in the looking glass, she remembered how she had sometimes wished that had Maggie's black, curly hair and dark, dark skin and sparkling brown eyes... Jack was the very image of his mother. But then, it was Janie's own auburn hair and freckles that Jack loved so much... he would say so everytime he would bring back yard goods for a new dress, presenting gifts with his usual swaying flourish... "Green, t' set off me lassie's beautiful auburn tresses and lovely freckled nose!" Jack delighted in undoing her long braid, and running his tapered fingers through her hair, burying his nose in her curls...

"Saints above!" she admonished herself, one more time, "... get a move on, woman... don't be dreaming when they might arrive anytime!"

She frowned and shook her head at her own image, and finished dressing... she laced up her leather boots, donned her woolen cloak, pulling the fur trimmed hood over her head, and, just knowing that today was the day, she literally ran down the shoreline of the cove, humming "Black Velvet Band" to herself, laughing at herself for feeling as if she were only a child, again! Her usually dignified demeanor had taken a leave for a little while... it must be the crisp, fresh air, she thought.

She paced the rocky shore for what seemed to be hours, the biting cold making her nose tingle and her cheeks rosier... she had the little spyglass that Jack had given to her years ago, and she would scan the horizon impatiently...

It was nearly noon, when she saw it. Her pulse hastened. The unmistakable silhouette of a ship... a tall ship, with three proud masts and black sails.

As the dark ship approached, Janie could help herself no longer... she climbed up on an outcropping of rocks, and began to wave her hands... "Ahoy!!! Ahoy, the Black Pearl!" she began to shout. Her heart leaped into her throat, as a familiar feminine voice of the Black Pearl's quartermaster second mate echoed across the waters. "JANIE! JANIE!" Elizabeth was at the bowsprit, waving merrily and laughing, "Happy Yuletide!"

"Izzy!!! Me darlin'!" Janie cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted back, "..._Nollaig Shona Dhuit_! Happy Yuletide!"

Not being able to contain herself any longer, she wordlessly met her young friend's eyes from afar, and hesitantly ... slowly... made a questioning, cradling motion with her arms. Her eyes appealed for an answer, even at this distance... Elizabeth smiled, and nodded enthusiastically.

At that very moment, William appeared with a small, blanketed bundle in his arms... and Janie excitedly bobbed up and down on her toes, almost falling from the rock that she was perched upon... a new life! Swallowing hard, she shouted, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

William's handsome face was smiling, his long, curly brown hair now blowing down past his shoulders, as he put an arm lovingly around his wife, who was now hugging him and the bundle, which now had a little pink hand wavering about, above the edge of the blanket, "He's a fine boy, Janie!"

Just then, a slightly built figure joined them at the bow... dark, and smiling, his golden teeth gleaming even at this distance... the wind blowing his long hair and the tails of his red bandana around his angular face like his own colours, a hat perched crookedly upon his head and his coat blowing around him like sails. No words were spoken, as Janie's hand went to her throat... he was always a wonderous sight to behold in his wildness. As her eyes took in her family sailing toward her ever so slowly, in her opinion, the sweeps were run out on the sides of the mightly Black Pearl, and she entered the mouth of the cove...

Janie walked along the shoreline, keeping perfect time with the ship, her cloak pulled around her and her woolen skirt gathered in her hand. The Turners happily watched, as the captain and the innkeeper never took their eyes from one another, their faces saying all that their voices couldn't in front of Jack's crew. And the ship finally tapped her walnut prow against the brightly painted little buoy that bobbed in the water just off of the wooden dock of the inn... as if to tenderly kiss it in greeting, after a long, long voyage.

۞

"Oh my goodness!" was all that Elizabeth could say as the hurried into the welcoming warmth of the inn... William looked around and exclaimed, "It's beautiful, Janie!"

The friendly, dark wood of the mantel was spread with boughs of evergreen of many kinds, and interwoven with holly branches, bright with red berries. The chandelier that hung from the thatched ceiling was also festooned with evergreen and holly, and the entire great room smelled of fragrant fresh pine... and the fireplace was roaring with a crackling peat fire. The old couch was in its usual place, with woolen blankets for extra warmth, and the old trunk in front of it, inviting boots to be propped up and stories to be told. William grinned... one of his favorite places in the world, other than his and Elizabeth's own cabin on the Pearl.

Janie and Jack came in the front door, arms about each other, and happily rubbing cold noses together in the frosty air of the glen. They only hesitated in the open doorway for a moment to share yet another sweet, tender, lingering kiss... "Janie, love, I had forgotten just how blasted cold it gets here!" The beads in Jack's hair took on a brittle sound as they clattered together in the cold. Their breath was in steamy clouds as they spoke.

"Oof! Close the door! Ye've been in the Caribbean too long, Jack... ye need to be reminded where ye came from, once in a while!" Janie shook her head at the captain, and he grinned with utter pleasure as she pecked his cheek, and she finally turned to greet William and Elizabeth properly.

Wrapping her arms around both of them with great feeling, she hugged them each, hard... as Jack was hanging his hat and coat up, and parking his sword by the door, as was his custom and Janie's rule, Janie was whispering so that only the Turners could hear, "... thank you, my loves... thank you for bringing my Jackie back to me one more time... and Izzy, just as we planned our custom would be to always bake bread together, I have bread dough ready for ye to pop into the oven..." Elizabeth hugged Janie snugly... they had shared so much when they first met...

"... we promised you that we always would bring Jack back to you, Janie... " William whispered back, "... of course, he doesn't make it easy... I hope that you have plenty of rum, and peat for a roaring fire in the fireplace, for we have plenty of rousing stories!"

A coo from the bundle in Elizabeth's arms finally brought them all together. Jack had hurried over by now, his eyes glowing with pride, as he slipped his arm around Janie's waist and proclaimed, "Lassie, we have someone new for ye t' meet... me godson! Me own blood kin, Janie!"

"Your _godson_?" Janie laughed in her lilting Irish way, as Elizabeth and William began to unbundle the blankets, "Don't tell me..."... but her words were arrested immediately as she caught sight of the perfect little angel within. "Ohhhhh..."

Proudly, Elizabeth slowly handed Janie her blanketed, beautiful baby son ... Janie's eyes softened as she took in the cherub that was Jack's own little first half cousin, once removed. Little Will was now 10 weeks old... he had soft brown curls, sleepy brown eyes, and the pinkest cheeks that Janie had ever seen outside of her own. His tiny fists were waving slightly, and he was yawning himself into wakefulness to meet this new person in his young life. His soft brown eyes, just like William's, were finally opening wide to regard the one who was holding him so tightly, and he hiccuped, then smiled.

"Ohhh, you beautiful thing! Ohhh..." was all that Janie could say for a moment... "Ye're the very image of your papa, ye are!" Looking up at the three pairs of happy eyes before her, she was able to finally stammer, "... William, I must agree with what ye have been tellin' me since I first met you and Izzy... " turning her loving gaze to her gypsy pirate captain, she said, "... the dark times are over! And I must say, it's about time for all of us!"

It was going to be a wonderful holiday... her loved ones had arrived safely... and her Jackie's eyes had never left her since the moment the Pearl had appeared on the coast of Connemara... she could tell that he could hardly wait plop down on the couch and snuggle under that blanket with her... and the Turners were eyeing the friendly old couch, themselves... the center of their universe, when in Ireland!

The fire popped and crackled, again, and Jack rubbed his hands together and shivered, but not so the others could see... he would no doubt be teased for not having an ounce of fat on his skinny frame to aid in keeping warm in his native land... damn, he thought, he had truly forgotten how bloody cold it was here... and as fond as he was of Little Will, those arms that were holding the wee baby needed to be around him! Brrrrr, he shivered so hard that his gold teeth chattered!

But damned if he would let anyone see it... he set his jaw, hard, and blew on his freezing hands... quietly. He was unaware that Janie's eyes were twinkling at the captain's vanity...

_To be continued..._


	3. Settling In

_**Author's note:** This chapter is rather fluffy!... enjoy! Pirate Cat_

۞

Elizabeth put Little Will in his basket, warmly wrapped in his blankets, and joined Janie in the kitchen, as Jack and William brought in their bags and various parcels to take to their respective rooms... Little Will fussed at being departed from Janie's arms, and began to pucker up to cry, until his mother pulled a chair next to the cookfire in the kitchen, and took him back into her arms... Elizabeth noted that there was a bowl of bananas and limes in the middle of the kitchen table, as well as in the center of the large, round wooden table in the great room... Jack's favourites, Elizabeth quietly noted... Janie always knew when to have the expensive fruit ordered in, especially for him... this place truly was the captain's treasured haven against the rest of the world, as it had also become theirs.

The kitchen, as always, smelled so tempting... of spices, dough, aromas of simmering meals and memories of comforting words. Elizabeth noticed that there were several jars and crocks of wild plum jam on the shelf, just waiting to be spread upon fresh bread... wild plum jam that held a tremendous amount of meaning to Jack and Janie... she wondered if Jack and William would be fighting over fresh butter brought by the milkmaid across the road.

She could hear William's booted footsteps upstairs in the room that they always shared, and could hear Jack's muffled voice, as he talked to himself in Janie's bedchamber, off of the great room... it was hard to tell what he was muttering, but it was obvious that he was having a rather animated conversation with someone that he thought had accompanied him.

Janie was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a serious expression upon her freckled face as she listened to Jack's voice, one hand smoothing her hair and the other one at her waist... she had known the captain nearly all of their lives, and yet she had yet to get used to the shadows that only he could see, these days... he seemed to lose himself to those shadows when he was under stress, or was tired, but most times he was simply randomly overtaken, for no reason... it was then that his mild mental problems had no rhyme or reason to them, and his mother had been afflicted in the same way... no matter, she thought. She would always love him with all of her heart, just the way that he was... once again, she thanked the Turners, silently, for looking after her addled, odd Jackie... she thought, recently, that he was never to come back to the Ó Madáin Inn. She could not exist without Jack Sparrow in her life, and would be forever grateful to the young couple who loved this eccentric man as much as she did.

Turning to Elizabeth, she smiled, and said, in her light Irish lilt,"Well, Izzy, now that all of ye have arrived, how was the voyage? I hear from the talk in the village that the Royal Navy has been having quite the time of the 'pirate problem'..." A prideful sparkle came to Janie's eyes.

Just then, a loud "thud" came from Janie's room... Elizabeth and Janie both jumped with a start, and then chuckled when Jack's husky voice called out, "... no worries... sorry... no injuries... nothin' broken... bones, or anything otherwise..." Janie shook her head, as Elizabeth scooted her chair closer to the fire and prepared to feed her fussing son... Janie paused to sit with her, as she put on water in a kettle over the fire to make her special whiskey-laced tea for all of them.

"The voyage was one of the fastest that we have ever made, Janie!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her eyebrows raising high, as she held her son to her breast. "We were chased for a good distance across the Atlantic after we sank _The Kingston! _Of course, as per usual, we raided her after only one cannon volley over their heads..." Elizabeth drew herself up proudly. "After the Navy vessels regrouped... the cowards... we outran them in only a day or so. Strange, we always have a warm wind in our favour, now," she mused, as she quieted Little Will's waving hands... long, slender, elegant hands that were identical to his cousin Jack's.

Janie smiled, mysteriously, and cooed at Little Will, as he struggled to keep his eyes open, "... and what does our captain and our first mate say about that favourable warm wind, I wonder? Many stories have been coming back from over the waters about the Black Pearl and how she is more feared than ever, not for her bloodthirsty crew, but for her almost ghostly speed, and her storied captain and his first mate!"

All three of them jumped a little, again, including a startled Little Will, as another loud "THUD" and the tinkling of a broken vase came from Janie's room, again, and another husky, "... Sorry... I'll get ye another one, Janie, love... ow..."

Another masculine voice answered the innkeeper's question, as William came into the kitchen, with his own mysterious smile, and a pause, as he looked over his shoulder at the sound of his cousin's muttering. His shirt draped open, and his muscled, scarred chest showed, ever so slightly,"... the warm Irish wind in the sails of the Black Pearl, Janie? We do not question it... it is the same wind that guided us home upon the night that we rescued the two gypsy children a year ago..."

The handsome young first mate leaned down over his wife's shoulder, and ran a finger over his son's chubby pink cheek, as the babe nursed, "... the Irish wind looks after her loved ones, now... the Pearl is in good hands, these days..."

There was more muttering from the great room, as Jack was now sauntering through to join them in the kitchen. Stopping for a moment, he seemed to be talking to the chandelier. William frowned slightly, then grinned at the two women who found themselves looking at the chandelier, also. Chuckling at them, as they realized what they were doing, William kissed Elizabeth's cheek and said, "... as I said, the Pearl is in good hands... even with a captain whose brain is as fried as Jack's is..."

In another time, his behaviour might have alarmed them, but now it was simply Jack being Jack, whether he could help it or not... upon another visit to the inn, Jack was dreadfully embarassed at his deteriorated mental condition, and had been worried that the Turners and Janie would forever turn their backs upon him should it worsen... his worries had been unfounded, although he would always have the fear of abandonment rankling in the back of his mind. With their caring, however, the back of his mind was, thankfully, further back than it had ever been, and he would do his best to muddle through.

At this particular point in time, the captain was looking up, leaning way back, his long, trinketed black braids dangling behind him, his red bandanna tails woven through them like a bright Persian rug, his eyes trying hard to focus on one particular evergreen bough with a small sprig of holly dangling lower than the others...he turned to look at his companions, his mustache twitching, and his eyes gleaming a bit.

He blinked at all of them, and said, "... He started it!" and he pointed a long finger at the chandelier... "He followed me in there, an' kept makin' me drop things..." turning back to the chandelier, he narrowed his eyes at nothing, and growled.

Janie sighed, pushed her hair out of her eyes, and got up out of her chair... walking out into the great room, she looked up at the chandelier, then at the dark captain, who was swaying back at the hip again, frowning upward. Wrapping one arm around his slender waist, she shook a finger at the chandelier and scolded, "... here, now! We've had about enough, and ye've had your fun, so off to the forest with ye! And it is NOT your holly! 'Tis mine, now! Goodbye! _Slán agat_!" She punctuated her statement with a curt nod and a finger poked one more time toward a harmless candle that was sticking up from the overhanging evergreen.

Jack and Janie wrapped arms around each other's shoulders, and the captain leaned in, an whispered into the innkeeper's ear, "... ye saw 'im, too?" The Turners laughed, as Janie snorted and rolled her eyes, "Leprechaun!" And Jack, with his eyes gleaming oddly, impishly stuck his tongue out at the offending candle.

۞

The afternoon went on, and they all retired to the old leather couch, with its large cushions and the thick blankets... William broke up a very large chunk of peat, and threw the pieces on the fire, making it roar back to life and send swirls of sparks up the chimney, an action that always brought a small smile to his face... it was one of his earliest memories of his life with his mother, as he was always fascinated by something so small as the sparks making their way up into the smoky darkness... he had even still noticed the small sparks as he forged his creations at the blacksmith shop in Port Royal, flying off of the pieces of iron that he was forming into this horse shoe or a new door hinge for a barn. It was a small thing, those sparks, but William had learned to appreciate small things more and more.

He sat down next to Elizabeth, who had put Little Will down for his nap, drowsy and uncomplaining in his basket at her feet, covered with bottom edge of the same blanket that was now warming his mother and father.

Jack was finally completely warm for the first time since they had arrived... Janie was cuddled into his arms, both covered up to their chins in two blankets. Jack was finally, once again, in control of all of his faculties, and was happy as he could be, as he said, "... I wonder how close Joshamee Gibbs is to County Clare by now? He took off at a rather sprightly pace, fer Gibbs," He laid his own cheek against Janie's, and idly began to twirl one of her curls around his finger, something that he had done for as long as he could remember. "Ye know," he continued, "I have never really known him t' be interested in anyone as much as he likes 'Meg' O'Shaughnessy! Think of it! Gibbs! Wif a girlfriend!"

Elizabeth frowned at her captain and said, "I think it's sweet. Joshamee is a very attractive older man, and I think it's nice that he has a lady friend that he is interested in... he has even left the _wenches_ alone, just like YOU have, Jack!"

William had been sipping some rum, and he nearly spit it out, when Jack whined, "Izzy!"

Janie's mouth had dropped open in astonishment, as her head turned around so quickly that her curl jerked right off of Jack's loving finger. Her wide eyes stared straight into Jack's round, kohl lined ones, and William was now snickering at Elizabeth, who was gathering herself up to puncture her captain's ego... not so much to take any wind out of his own sails, but to impart a truth to the woman who he was obviously in love with... a truth that he, himself, might have trouble talking about.

"Janie, we will have you know that Captain Sparrow has actually been ... well, at least from what we can tell... rather 'faithful' to his 'almost wife'! He has been taking it very seriously that Will 'almost married' the two of you last November, and has been stealing the wenches' valuables and has been getting very, very drunk, very, very often! He has been staying away from their beds by quite happily scampering off to gamble and carouse the night away with their earnings, singing badly and getting snockered in ports from here to Zanzibar!" Elizabeth chirped, as Jack winced under Janie's unwavering scrutiny.

Elizabeth continued, gleefully, "Captain Sparrow has been earning very hard slaps all around the world for his impudent rejection of the ladies' charms, except for ogling at them and an occasional pinching of said 'charms'..." William whooped with laughter at this statement, "... and his blatant larceny of their hard-earned wages! He does not know it, but we... " she finished, triumphantly, indicating herself and William, "... have been keeping an eye on your 'almost husband', just for the fun of it!"

Jack stared at William for this insubordination, who grinned and shrugged, "We all know that most of your legend is what you have made up yourself, mate... not always necessarily founded in fact!"

A freckled hand was soon gently turning Jack's face back toward hers, as Janie seriously looked deeply into her love's eyes. They had never once made demands of each other in this respect. "Jack..." she said, softly, "... is this true?"

The captain said nothing for a moment, as the fire crackled and popped in the fireplace. His deep brown eyes danced a bit, as he placed his own hand over Janie's upon his bronzed cheek, and replied, "... I was doin' all o' that, before, love... ye vexed me for a long time, remember? Besides..." Jack leaned over and put his bandanna'd head on Janie's shoulder, sideways, his round eyes looking up at her, "... besides, it's a well known and documented _fact_ all 'round th' world tha' Captain Jack Sparrow hijacked an entire shipment of rum outta Saint Thomas Island for 'is own comsumption. If ye don't believe it, ask Joshamee. He was there. Except for me Janie, I like drinking good rum even _better _than I like chasing wenches. Rum is a much more better lover than any wench in port... much easier to find an' get along wif, an' that _is_ a bloody fact! Th' only thing that I loves more than rum is me _Janie_..."

As Jack batted his eyes at her and made puckering sounds at her, Janie whispered, "Jackie, me darlin'... that is one of the sweetest things I have hever heard! _Whether it's true, or not!" _And with that statement, she stroked his dark cheek, and leaned into a deep, long, tender, loving kiss... one that he nearly had to break for lack of air.

As Janie snuggled happily into his bony shoulder, the captain took several hard swallows of rum and murmered, "...Oi! _That_ is why I stick t' rum, singing, pilfering and gambling in port, an' come back t' Ireland for kissing." He quietly and serenely rested his own chin against her head, the two braids from his beard dangling over Janie's forehead like her own strings of beads. With their blankets cocooned around them and their blissful expressions, the Turners both thought that they were regarding a perfect example of two peas in a pod.

Considering the hardships that they all had endured in their lives, and considering the circumstances that had brought them together only a year before, it was a great feeling of security, merriment and restfulness that prevailed over the two couples and wee baby who so deserved it upon this cold night...the great room of the inn was warm with more than just the peat in the fireplace... and the mighty Black Pearl gently rocked back and forth in the cove outside, hearing a whispering across the waters of other Yuletide visitors that were making their way toward the rocky shores of County Galway...

_To be continued..._

۞


	4. Winter Solstice

۞

William and Elizabeth had finally retired with Little Will, leaving Jack and Janie to sit happily by the warm fire in the great room, as they always did upon the first night of arrival at the Inn, once the Black Pearl was moored and her captain safely in the arms of his beloved Janie. The small stove in the Turners' room had a welcoming little fire of its own on this cold winter night, and the down comforter was light in weight, but strong in the wonder of warmth... even Little Will's cradle had a tiny, down filled pallet and coverlet, and he was tucked in, like a small chick in a downy nest.

William was not sure just how long he had been asleep, when a very soft noise made him wakeful... his senses were unusually keen since leaving the Flying Dutchman, and he knew that someone was in the room with them... it only took him a moment to hear the soft clicking of beads, and he knew who the visitor was... opening his left eye only slightly, he saw the thin silhouette of his cousin, quietly cracking the door open and peeking in with one kohl lined eye, as the soft, flickering light of a candle reflected upon the wall outside of the bedchamber door... whispered words in Gaelic came to his ears, and he stifled a chuckle when he realized that his baby son was being "kidnapped".

Jack tiptoed into the room in his stockinged feet, holding his hair against himself to prevent the trinkets from making any additional noise, and he padded over to the cradle, his finger to his lips, as if to remind himself to remain silent... William's open eye glanced over to the doorway, and he could see one sparkling blue eye peeping around the corner, and one hand holding a candlestick away from the door, so as not to cast any light into the room. Janie giggled, softly, as Jack began to gather the sleepy, curly haired babe into his strong, slender hands, pulling a blanket around him, whispering to the child to not make a sound. It was an amusing memory for William to recall that Jack had been afraid of holding the newborn at first... now he could not seem to get enough.

As the couple tiptoed down the stairs to the old leather couch, and the waiting, warm woolen blankets, William gave them a few minutes to settle in, then he, himself, quietly climbed out of bed as Elizabeth slept, and made his curious way out to the stairway... silently looking down into the great room, he smiled widely at what met his eyes.

Jack and Janie were curled up together on the old leather couch, with all three blankets pulled over them... Jack had thrown another large chunk of peat upon the fire, and shadows danced on the stone walls as Janie snuggled into him, her head laid against his abundant braids, with Little Will lovingly cuddled into her arms... the only other light that shone in the great room was a large glowing candle in the window, in a heavy glass lantern, trimmed in dulled brass... as the baby opened his soft brown eyes, he frowned a little at first... he still did not recognize Janie as one that was included in his familiar little world, but when his eyes traversed upward and Little Will saw the dark visage of the captain smiling down at him warmly, the infant broke into a toothless smile so broad that his eyes closed tight... he gurgled, and kicked his feet under his blankets as he smiled back at Jack, much to Janie's delight... Jack reached a hand over and lightly tickled the babe's tummy to make him laugh... it was obvious that, even at only ten weeks old, Little Will knew just how fond of him his Cousin Jack was...

William watched them in silence for a while, unable to hear what was being said ... Jack had placed his arms protectively around Janie and the baby... Janie fell silent, herself, for a while, as Little Will yawned and pondered going back to sleep... William could not help but feel a twinge of sadness, as the joyful expressions faded a bit into reflective ones, and the firelight danced on Janie O'Madden's freckled, fair Irish face, and the dark, exotic gypsy features of Jack Sparrow.

What a beautiful child they might have created, William pondered, if it was not for the fact that they were a barren couple. Janie's eyes shone a bit as she gazed at the baby, and then up into Jack's sad eyes... they would never have a child of their own, so they were glad to know that the Turners were happy to share Little Will with them... Jack was the baby's godfather, and Little Will proudly bore Jack's name as a part of his own... an honour that affected the captain deeply. As he watched Janie softly kiss the baby's brown curls, it was then that William knew just how much Little Will meant to all of them... and how proud he was that his son could represent so much to his very unusual family during this special family holiday...

۞

Elizabeth joined Janie in the kitchen early the next morning... she came down the stairs to hear Janie humming to herself, as she was stirring the cookfire into wakefulness and relishing the smell of the fresh coffee as it brewed in its pot, hanging from one of the wrought iron hooks over the flames...

"_Dia duit ar maidin!" _Elizabeth exclaimed, as Janie looked up, surprised at the greeting. Lightly hugging her younger companion in greeting, she replied, "Top o' the morning, yourself, Izzy! Imagine you greeting the day in a foriegn language!"

Reaching up onto the shelf in order to help Janie set the table for breakfast, Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and winked, "It's a wonder, indeed... Jack and Will won't teach me any Gaelic, so that they can talk among themselves without anyone understanding them! Whenever we sign on new crewmembers, Jack forbids hiring on anyone that can speak Gaelic or Celtic! I can speak some Cantonese, but they won't sign on any Chinese sailors, so I can't talk behind their backs! Can you imagine?"

"What???" Janie laughed, "... William is only a quarter Irish, and he speaks Gaelic like a native, now! I hate to say it, but that scamp that I am 'almost married' to is a good teacher to William, but much too stingy with his instruction to anyone else!"

"Well, I know a few words, such as 'good morning', 'I love you', and 'wee baby'..." Elizabeth placed plates at each chair, pouting a little as she continued, "Jack says that I have such a dreadful accent, that he can barely understand me when I say those few words..."

Janie sniffed at the thought, and said, "Like Jack has room to talk? He trips all over English!"

"I don't trip over it, love, I dance over it! Theologically, grammatically, ecumenically!" Just then, the subject of the conversation appeared in the kitchen doorway, a bright smile on his face, and a spring in his step. Jack strutted in, his hands lightly wavering and heading directly toward Janie, who wound her arms around his waist, lovingly kissing him good morning... he flushed with pleasure. Elizabeth was a bit surprised at his appearance, and was looking him up and down...

Jack usually wore the same clothes, most of the time ... his wardrobe consisted of his elaborate lightweight linen coat, his two cotton vests, one in light blue, and one in a shade of blue-gray, five identical off-white linen shirts and four pairs of breeches, in brown or blue... but today, even Elizabeth had to note that he looked quite nice! He was dressed in a pair of breeches and a vest that actually matched, made of warm brown wool, adorned with silver buttons... the shirt that he had donned was of soft cream coloured flannel, and all were of the same exact style of his usual clothes... his brown boots, striped sash and red bandanna complimented the other colours very nicely... it then dawned on Elizabeth that Janie must make all of Jack's clothing for him. The warm hues that he was wearing made his skin look like rich, creamy coffee. Glancing her way out of the corner of his eye, he smirked, "Me holiday ensemble, love."

"Oh!" was all that Elizabeth could say... he looked so different that she had trouble finding words.

Janie blew a curl out of her face and regarded him with appreciation, as the captain dipped her dramatically, like as if they were dancing in a grand ballroom. "Whist, Jack Sparrow! Let go of me!" Janie cried. The captain laughed, wickedly, and spun her around, "Persuade me!"

"My, my, isn't my cousin in a good mood this morning?" came William's voice, as he walked into the kitchen with Little Will in his arms.

Janie was finally able to return to her breakfast preparations, as she muttered goodnaturedly, winking at a smug Jack, who was sniffing the fragrance of the bedsheets' rosewater on his braids "... he _should_ be in a good mood, after last night..." Clearing her throat a bit, she snickered into the cookfire, "... I know that _I_ am..." and she slapped Jack's hand away from tickling her.

William sat down at his place at the table, handing Little Will over to his mother... as Janie pushed Jack into his chair, the captain ceremoniously tucked a napkin under his chin and mentioned, offhandedly, "William... did ye notice that you an' I have our very own crocks o' butter? Me Janie placed an order for two wif th' milkmaid, so's you wouldn't hog it all th' time..." William reacted with his pirate eyebrows raised into his bandanna , eyeing Jack's butter as well as his own.

As hot coffee was poured, the four friends made their plans for the day... "Tomorrow night is December 21... the Winter Solstice... "Janie said, as she dished up bacon and eggs for everyone... William was already halfway through a fresh loaf of bread and his crock of butter, as Jack jealously guarded his own.

Janie continued, excitedly, as she made sure that Elizabeth had the chair closest to the kitchen hearth, so she could feed Little Will in comfort, "... I know that he is only a babe, now, but Little Will needs to know of customs of some of his family. As well as the feast that I have planned, we shall be decorating the wee evergreen tree at the edge of me glen outside, to honour the Solstice... I have plenty of berries, stale bread and some nutmeats for us to string today, and..."

Elizabeth interrupted, "I have heard of this custom! I believe that they do this in Germany, also!"

"Well, Izzy," Jack sniffed, as he thickly slathered a huge dollop of wild plum jam on a slab of bread that he had grabbed away from William, "... the Germans stole th' idea from us Gaels and Celts! Th' ancients in Eire have been decorating a tree in the woods for centuries... th' Winter Solstice is th' longest night o' th' year, an' each day afterward lengthens toward spring, wif warm days an' new life... . " he paused for a moment, to take a bite of bread, licking the jam and butter from his mustache. "... my mama would make lovely little things out of lace t' hang on our tree tha' grew outside of our cottage, an'..."

Suddenly, they all looked at Jack, as his voice trailed off, and he became silent. His eyes flickered around to all around him, then looked away... memories began to flood back into his damaged mind... _we used to... we had...where was Papa?... I want Papa..._

William reached over and patted Jack's arm... at least his nightmares were much fewer, but he would never escape his own mind's mutiny against his powers of reason... they all patiently waited until the captain could blink hard, and regain his thoughts...

He had not celebrated a winter holiday since his mother had been murdered at the order of Janie's father... their cottage had been burned to the ground upon the terrible night that he was taken away and sold into slavery, and everything that had been his mother's had burned with it. Was it any surprise that material things that could be held on one's hand, or braided into one's hair, held such meaning for him, they pondered, when he had nothing of his mother's except for one piece of bobbin lace that never left his wrist, and her red gypsy bandanna, which his father had given to him and he had made it his own.

Reaching across and placing her hand lovingly over his, their fingers intertwining, Janie made Jack's vague eyes meet hers, and softly, she said, "... We'll decorate a tree, me darlin'... we may only have a few things to hang on it's branches... " and as she looked around at the sympathetic faces around the table, she squeezed Jack's hand and said, "... we'll make some new memories instead of being sad over the old ones!"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Jack's lips, as he said, "Aye, me Janie, our Little Whelpie has been hearin' stories o' his grandpapa Bill an' th' Flyin' Dutchman... he also needs t' learn about how things are done at Cousin Janie's Inn... owned by his great uncle, th' Keeper o' th' Code..."

It was as if he had something to add, as Little Will gurgled and hiccuped... little did they all know that Janie had much more planned than just decorating a tree for the Winter Solstice... another Irish custom for the season was to keep a candle in the window... to guide loved ones home... and she had a feast planned that would be more than enough for the guests that had accepted her invitation... especially two who were looking forward to spending the holiday with their sons, and to see the new baby who was representing rebirth to all of them...

_To be continued..._


	5. The Tree

_**Author's note:** A tip o' th' tricorn to ScarlettRosePetal and DeppnBloom for encouragement and some nice suggestions! And thanks to SD, for prodding my creativity a bit! Pirate Cat raises her mug of eggnog, spiked with rum, to her mates!_

۞

Jack did not want to do this... decorating the small evergreen tree that stood at the far end of the glen, next to the rocky shores of the cove that so effectively hid his quiet Black Pearl. It was _**cold**_, and he was susceptible to cold, he sniffed to himself, although he doing his best to hide his shivering... letting anyone know that his teeth were chattering would not be suitable, family or no family... it was not suitable to a captain to let on that he couldn't feel his feet. His toes were numb inside of his boots, and his light coat was letting in every breath of the chill air that was blowing through the deep forest. Clenching his teeth together so hard that it seemed that his jaws would lock, he shoved his hands deeply into his pockets, and listened as the others were placing decorations on the tree. He wanted to be by the warm fire, drinking rum... but he was standing her for Little Will and the others... freezing, and thinking back...

"The tradition of decorating a tree goes back for centuries here in Ireland... it is a pagan custom, starting with Druid priests... not that I have much store for religion, but I like the thought of paying tribute to the forest where I live... and where we all love..." Janie was saying, as she and William were stringing the garland around the tree's branches. Janie and Elizabeth had spent a good part of the morning at the kitchen table, threading dried berries, bread and nutmeats on long strings... Elizabeth had enjoyed this, immensely, and as Little Will spent the morning in the great room with William and Jack, Janie and Elizabeth would put their heads together in girlish giggling and assemble a box of festive small items to pay tribute to the Winter Solstice that was upon them. Janie had eventually sent the two men out to the dock to fill the lanterns with oil, as she lit them every evening, along with the candle that kept vigil on the windowsill... of course, William filled the lanterns, as Jack supervised... oil was costly, and it was decided that Jack could only drain bottles, not fill them.

Elizabeth was now holding a tightly bundled Little Will up to the small tree... the babe's hand would reach out, clumsily, and try to touch the green needles; the tree was a fir tree and the needles were not so prickly... Elizabeth bent down, and picked an ornament out of the box - a small pinecone with a length of blue knitting wool strung around it, and she laughed as Little Will reached for that, also. "I have always wanted to do this!" she was smiling, "... we observed Christmas in Port Royal, but we never did anything like this. There were decorations put up by the servants, and there was always a huge dinner, like always, with heads of government and their wives... " she paused, and became wistful as Janie and William put the last of the garland around the bottom branches... "... but it was rather cold..."

They stopped and looked at Elizabeth, as she reached into the box for another pinecone. Her sudden silence made them pause, as Elizabeth looked up at Janie, and said, "My father did his best, but with no other family in Jamaica, and only some distant cousins back in England that I had never met, the winter holidays were mostly for the adults in our home. I received gifts, but... " she looked up at her tall husband.

William was cloaked in his long, black leather coat, and the slight wind was blowing his dark, curly hair with its small braids, all about his tanned face... his warm, handsome face... Elizabeth's face filled with such love that she could not imagine being anywhere else, doing anything else, but being here with her family and her soul mate. Reaching up to touch his cheek, as their baby's hands wavered toward his parents, Elizabeth looked deeply into William's eyes, and said, "... as much as I loved my father, and as much as I know that he tried, there was something lacking in our holiday. I always felt empty... until I met you. Even then, we could not spend the winter holidays together, but I always wanted to... I love you, Will... how lucky we are to be here..."

Janie stood off to the side, watching her young friends with affection, and saying nothing. Her own thoughts were going back to her own past... an affluent father that did not want her... and with all of the rich, material things around her in her cold room of her father's mansion, the only real family that she had ever known was a young gypsy woman and her son... Janie's love...her beautiful gypsy boy, Jack.

They were the ones who had taught her about freedom and love, family and warmth, the value of things beyond what money could buy, only to have it all wrested away by corruption and greed. The celebration of love that took place during this season might have lost much of its meaning to Jack, but not to Janie... and she wanted to reawaken it in the love of her life more than anything in the world.

William reached down and lightly kissed his wife's upturned lips, putting his hand lovingly at Elizabeth's chin... looking into her eyes, he said, "... to think that I would still be on the Dutchman, if it wasn't for Jack intervening...we are together in this beautiful place called Ireland, with our son and our family, now, doing something that I would never have dreamed of not long ago... celebrating rebirth! Elizabeth, my darling, I would have loved to have spent a holiday with you while in Port Royal, but I had none, at all..."

Turning to Janie, William said, "... I always had to work at the smithy, and could not take any time off... the business never closed for any holiday, and was open for every day except Sundays, and I worked on Sundays, anyway, to keep up with orders. Master Smith was hardly ever there, and when he was, he was drinking... I was always at the smithy, and never once had a taste of true freedom until a skinny pirate called Sparrow stumbled into Jamaica to commandeer a ship of the Royal Navy!"

Sighing, as he also reached into the box for an ornament, he said, "... Mr. Brown would invite me to their house on Christmas Eve for a celebratory drink... one drink... he kept the rest of the liquor for himself... sounds like someone else that I know..."

His joking words were met with utter silence, as they all turned to the captain. He had moved off to the edge of the forest, now shivering openly in front of them, his eyes distant and lost in thought. His shoulders were hunched with the cold, his teeth now chattering together. His eyes, they saw, were not vague and wandering... his mind was sound... but just remembering his and Janie's last winter holiday as a family, with his mother...

۞

_"... look! It's snowing!" Maggie gathered her heavy woolen shawl around herself, tightly, as her dark eyes danced.. "Alright, you two, I have the decorations! Take each other's hands, now, and let's go!" _

_Janie had just tied Jackie's scarf around his neck and pulled her own fur hat firmly down onto her unruly auburn curls... Jackie's eyes looked at the furry hat with envy, and said, "I want a hat! A fine one like that one!"_

_Maggie scolded her small son, "That's not nice, Jack... someday Papa might bring ye a hat, but until then, maybe I should wind my whole shawl around ye! How would ye like that? Ye would look like a little round cake, and we could sprinkle cinnamon on ye, and bake ye in the oven!" Janie had laughed at the thought, as Jackie pondered being a round cake, whilst trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue._

_Turning his dark face up to his mother's darker one, he held his best friend Janie's hand very tightly with one hand, and his mother's with the other, "Mama, would Papa do that? Bring me a hat someday? Would he bring one for Janie, too? Papa will come back to see us this year, won't he?" _

_His plaintive voice held a tone of sadness about it... Maggie stopped and gently knelt down in front of the two children, her brightly coloured skirt spreading out around her like flowers... her little five year old Jackie, with those bottomless pools of liquid chocolate that were his eyes, and Janie's own brilliant, sharp blue ones, encircled by long auburn eyelashes. _

_The small seven year old girl reached out and lovingly curled her own hand into the beautiful woman's luxurious black ringlets that fell down from her red bandanna...this extraordinary, free spirited woman who had taken her to her own side, like a daughter, and had loved her... there were no social differences to Maggie Sparrow, who rented her cottage from Janie's cold, distant father..._

_Pulling her little ones close, Maggie whispered, "... maybe someday your Papa and I will be back together...maybe someday we will be with Papa, always... we made mistakes that ye wouldn't understand, my little love..." _

_She pulled Jack's coat close around the boy, and she pulled Janie's hat closer around her face to keep her rosy cheeks from getting rosier. "... Jack, your papa, Captain Edward Jonathan Teague, is a wonderful man... just remember that... he may be hard to understand, but he is like no one else... maybe someday, ye'll understand him. He needs the sea as much as I need the forest... you, my son, will need both, since ye are the wonderful combination of your pirate father and myself... you are like no one else!" _

_Reaching over and tweaking Janie's chin, Maggie smiled that wonderful smile that only she and her son possessed, and said, "... and you, Janie! You are like no one else, too... remember that, child! Today, ye are a gypsy! Ye are about to help pay respect to the forest and all of creation with the decorations that we all made, today, with our own hands! The birds and little animals will have a fine feast from our tree, and will love us for it!!"_

_Standing up, she picked the box of decorations back up and took Jack's hand, and they all made their way into the forest, singing "Greensleeves", Maggie's favourite song... the sad words were lost on the two children who were enthralled at Maggie's beautiful clear voice... the voice that had made Captain Teague fall in love with her, in a pub in Dublin... and the voice that hoped to say, "I do!" if Captain Teague would come back, forgive her for leaving him in one of her bouts of mental wandering, and ask her to marry him...hope sprang eternal in Maggie's heart... maybe this year she and her love, the Keeper of the Code, would be together, again..._

۞

"Jack! Darlin', ye're freezing! Come here!" Janie fussed, as she took Jack's arm and pulled him toward the tree. Elizabeth had suddenly remembered how Jack would be overtaken with terrible cold spells when he was sick over a year ago; he was prone to being chilled, easily, since he had nearly died at the hands of a cruel slavemaster and had been chained in a brig to die as a child, rife with dysentary, scurvy and lice... he was near death when his father found him, thanks to a heartbroken little girl's confiding in him what had happened to the woman that he loved and his small son. In spite of being a strong man, Jack's resistance to illness was very low, after that, and it was part of the reason that he opted to sail in warmer climates later in life. He was startled into staring at his companions, and blinked at them. "Wot?"

"Get your skinny arse over here, cousin! Not only is there safety in numbers, there's warmth, too!" William grinned, as Jack tried to control his teeth in order to say something.

"I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine! J-j-j-j-just a bit chilled, is all! I'm f-f-f-f-f... _I'm okay_." was the captain's shivering reply, as Janie swept part of her full, long cloak around him, pulling him close. As she put her cheek next to his, her auburn curls tickling his face, he smiled as Elizabeth handed him an ornament.

"Here, Jack... oh, your fingers are blue!... Janie made an ornament for each of us! Look, there was a knitted star for me, that she starched so the points would stand up!" Elizabeth smiled with happiness at her friend, as she chirped, "... because of my bravery, courage, beauty and willingness to learn something as mundane as baking bread!" she giggled.

"Will's ornament is a little horse, to represent strength and his past life as a blacksmith, and to remember the night that we saved Allan and Betsy Kerrigan! She made it of clay, and baked it, to make it ready to take on the weather... it even has a tail made of yarn! Baby Will's is a little wool covered lamb... look, isn't it cute? Janie's own is a candle!" Hugging Little Will to her, Elizabeth could not contain her happiness, bouncing up and down on her toes, even if they, also, were getting cold,"... isn't this _fun_?"

Janie was busily trying to warm Jack's hands against the cold, as he was looking at his own ornament... a tiny clay boat with a starched sail made of a scrap of cloth... looking up at William, Jack began to grin... then chuckle... then laugh out loud! William could not help himself, either, as he was reading his cousin's mind... his laugh began to sound as though it was coming from his own boots, and he and Jack slapped each other on the back...

Janie and Elizabeth looked at them both, quizically, as Jack and William began to double over in laughter, whooping with glee at what they were both thinking... they would stop laughing, then look at each other, and burst into laughter again. William began to hold his sides, as Jack's whole body shook with mirth... they could not stop!

Finally gasping for air, they wiped tears away from their eyes, and Jack struggled to speak, as William began to snicker,"... neither of you would understand! You had to be there..."

Looking at Janie, Jack kissed her and said, "... I appreciate your effort, my love, my lassie! But... " William burst into laughter, again, for Jack's ornament looked exactly like the wooden dinghy that William had found Jack in, knocked out by his own oar, whilst William was still the captain of the Flying Dutchman... a dinghy that Jack had christened "The Sparrow's Revenge"... and little wooden dinghy that had started the voyage to recovering William's living heart, and that brought them all together upon this day!

Dangling the small decoration in front of them all, Jack happily made a sailing motion and sang, "Yo ho, Yo ho, I'll decorate a tree!"

As they all laughed, including Little Will in his blankets, suddenly Jack's eyes spied something above them, growing up the side of another tree. His eyes grew wide, and his grin grew wicked... they all looked up, and Janie's hand flew up to her mouth! "Saints preserve us! I looked all over for it and never saw it! I didn't know if it still grew around here! William! Can ye reach it?"

"If I can't, I will hoist Jack up on my shoulders to reach it!" William declared.

"Wot? You will not!" Jack leaned back and threw his hands up, defensively, "We'll hoist Izzy up to reach it!"

"Oh yes, I will hoist you up, you scalawag! You spotted it!" William replied, as he pulled out his dagger and reached as high as he could, as they all recognized what Jack's dark eyes had spied... Elizabeth even knew what it was, as it was a happy tradition that transcended all cultures... they would all enjoy adding _mistletoe_ to the Inn's already festive decorations!

Jack leaned in to Janie, and puckered up, as she goodnaturedly scowled at him... "... stop it, ye naughty scamp!" He had forgotten all about being cold!

It was then that a voice broke through the cold air... a familiar voice that was calling from the waters of the cove, "Ahoy, the Ó Madáin Inn! Ahoy, the former cap'n o' th' Flyin' Dutchman! Where's me family?"

And much to William's, Jack's and Elizabeth's open mouthed surprise, a longboat was being rowed into view in the cold waters of the cove... William stood only for a moment, then his face burst into a happy grin... taking Elizabeth, they both hurried down to the water's edge, William waving, wildly, "Father!!! FATHER!!!"

"Papa Bill!!" Elizabeth was trying to run as well as she could with a baby in her arms to the man who had become a father to her... a tall man, with a jaunty knitted cap pulled crookedly over his long curly hair, his bright blue eyes dancing, his white face split with a huge grin... Bootstrap Bill Turner.

Just then, another deep gravelly voice called out from the longboat, "Ahoy! Jackie, me boy! Janie, love! Come pull an old man outta th' sea!"

Jack's eyes grew wide with complete and speechless shock, as Janie pulled him close... and whispered into his astonished ear, "..._Nollaig Shona Dhuit_, me darlin'... my gift to ye... your papa... Captain Teague..."

_To be continued..._

۞


	6. Stories by the Fire

۞

The warm fires crackled in both fireplaces of the Inn, as Janie looked out into the great room with happiness in her heart, and a huge smile on her plain, fair face... blowing auburn curls out of her eyes, she had just put another pot of strong coffee on to brew upon one of the heavy wrought iron hooks over the cookfire, and had gone to the cellar to bring up a small variety of liquors... good, strong Irish whiskey, spiced rum from the Caribbean, a nice bottle of wine to water down slightly for Izzy's enjoyment, since she was nursing a new baby...Janie had been getting ready for this holiday for quite some time. Before she prepared a platter of hot scones and butter to serve as a sort of luncheon dessert, she observed the scene before her, her thoughts went back to just a few hours ago...

Jack had nearly frozen in place when he realized that his father, Captain Teague, was with Bill Turner. Bill's presence surprised him, indeed, but his father... He had turned to Janie, who was pulling upon his sleeve to go down to the dock to receive the new guests, and she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes... a mix of some very raw emotions that very few saw from him, save for Janie, herself, and the Turners, who were standing on the end of the dock, shouting joyful greetings and encouraging faster rowing...

Once he found his voice, the captain looked deeply into Janie's eyes, and croaked, "... he's here... in Eire!"

"Yes, darlin'..."

"... from Madagascar..."

"No, Jack... he came all the way from Shipwreck Island..."

Silence, then, as Jack's shocked eyes looked back down at the cove, and his eyes beheld a man that, up until just a year ago, he had feared and loved at the same time. Captain Teague had loved his son from afar for decades, and it was because his own broken heart badly needed his son, and needed healing, the Keeper of the Code had reached out to his son for forgiveness... it was after Jack had learned of all that his father had done for him and Janie O'Madden that he had felt all bitterness completely melt away like snow, and they were beginning to build a relationship that Jack had craved all of his life... it did not mean that his father still did not make him nervous, at first.

Looking back at Janie, Jack's eyes softened, and he hugged his love to him under her cloak, saying in awe, "... my father, Captain Teague, came all th' way from Shipwreck Island!"

"... to spend the Winter Solstice with his son!" Janie finished, squeezing him back, her eyes sparkling at Jack's sudden bright smile. It was like seeing a little boy being cautiously reborn before her, as he began to light up with excitement. Suddenly, though, his face clouded, and he said, softly, "... we're so different, Janie... I know that he loves me, but wot if he doesn't _like_ me..."

Wisely, Janie stroked the captain's mustache and kissed him lightly, "... that could go both ways, Jack... your father could be worried about the same thing... just remember, he is a fine man... give him a chance, my love. He's been hurting for all of this time, also... and covering it with the same mask that his son has..."

As they started hurrying down the mossy bank and into the biting cold off of the water, Janie whispered encouragement, "Remember, Jack... he sees right through your bravado... and he has his own brand of bravado, as well! Ye're more alike than ye think... even if, unlike you, Captain Teague smiles on the inside!"

No more encouragement was needed, as the sound of their bootsteps on the wooden dock echoed through the glen... William was now reaching out for the rope that his father was handing to him... Bill's pale face was laughing, as he beheld his son and daughter-in-law, who was joking with him about being impervious to the weather and how she might be envious of that.

The other figure was silent, as he gathered up another rope and began to hand it up as the longboat bumped up against the small dock... he was stocky of build, with a heavily embroidered brocade coat in a rich shade of scarlett that was the sign of the importance of his station in the Brethren Court... lace dripped from his sleeves and he wore a lace cravat... Irish lace of his homeland. His fine broadbrimmed wool felt hat was embellished with long feathers... long, black hair trinketed with silver flowed down from a dark green bandana... Jack had never noticed that the pattern was a typical gypsy pattern, and his heart turned a little, and he smiled... perhaps it was to remember another...

Jack suddenly felt a bit dowdy and worn, as he looked down at the frayed cuffs of his own coat and tails of his bandana, but a reassuring squeeze around his waist from Janie made him draw himself up... after all, he was wearing his new wool vest and breeches, and the soft creamy flannel shirt that she had made for him...

Reaching down for the rope, his own eyes met a pair of inky black eyes... eyes that always burned like hot embers in that creased, weathered sallow face... but on this day, those eyes were not burning hotly, but were glowing... Jack could see what Janie meant... this man smiled more on the inside. A small tug began at the corners of Teague's black mustache.

"Ahoy, lad... "

"... ahoy..._ Papa_."

And Teague's face creased into a deep smile, as he had not heard that from his son's lips in many, many years...

۞

"Captain Norrington has granted me three days shore leave!" Bill said, as he lit his pipe and sat back one of the overstuffed, mismatched chairs by the fire. They had shared a fine luncheon of a thick, savory lamb stew that was Jack's favourite, and Bill had even partaken of a small bowl with bread, that he was delighted to hear that Elizabeth had made. In his state of existence, food was not necessary, but could be enjoyed, and Bill had every intention of doing so, as well as drink. "Cap'n Norrington is a fine man, he is... he has great purpose helming th' Dutchman, now, an' extended his greeting of th' holiday to all, even including Jack!"

This brought a soft laugh from everyone. Jack smiled as he broke up chunks of peat, "... I'm sure that Norrie said it wif a look o' distaste, no doubt... maybe he has good reason t' be merry himself!"

William cleared his throat loudly to hush his cousin, as he and Jack shared a secret about Captain Norrington in that a certain young mermaid was making the afterlife a very pleasant place for James to be... it was not to be spoken of until James managed to work up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage, someday... William longed to relieve Elizabeth of her feelings of guilt over James' love for her that was not returned, but he had been sworn to secrecy by Captain Norrington, and Jack had only found out by talking to the mermaid!

They were all sitting around the fire in the great room... Janie came out of the kitchen with a tray of assorted mugs of coffee, with liquor to take the chill off, as Jack busied himself with stoking the fire with peat chunks until it roared with warmth... he could feel a pair of eyes watching him as he rubbed his icy hands before it... his father noticed this, and wished that Jackie was a child, again, so that he could warm his hands with his own, and guard him from the cold by wrapping him in his scarlet coat... but those days were gone.

"So..." Teague spoke in his deep, gravelly voice, as he nodded toward Janie to finally sit down with them... Jack was obviously nervous, and it was thought that he would sit down if she did... Teague continued, "Imagine the Pirate King as a wife an' mother of a fine baby boy... my own great half nephew... an' bakin' bread with my own daughter-in-law..."

Jack jumped a little at these words, as Janie blushed so red that her freckles seemed to disappear... Elizabeth looked up from handing Little Will over to his doting grandpapa Bill, and said, "Captain Teague, I am a very proud wife and mother, now... and cousin-in-law..." she snickered as Jack shot a look her way.

Peeking over his shoulder the other way, Jack finally bobbed his head one way, then the other, and then quietly sat down next to Janie on the old leather couch, immediately taking her hand tightly in his own. Teague saw the bright silver ring of love and commitment on his son's left ring finger, and said nothing. William was enjoying watching his own father talk in low tones to the smiling baby in his arms... the goodnatured infant was gurgling back, and attempting to reach for Bill's nose...

At the reference to her elected position, Elizabeth respectfully nodded back to Teague, and continued, "I don't know what else being the Pirate King entails, Captain Teague, but I feel that I was useful to the Brethren Court only to declare war... it was the decision at hand, and your son knew that I would do so... "

Teague looked at both Jack and Elizabeth, approvingly, as she said, "I did my best to help lead our allies, but I consider myself retired from captaincy and from the position that I held in the Brethren Court, unless another court is convened..."

"... which it won't be..." Teague answered, briefly. "... what of your ship, Captain Swann? And your pirate lordship?"

Elizabeth sipped her wine, and answered, "... I passed the captaincy of The Empress to Tai Huang. He had been with Sao Feng for twenty years, and deserved it... it had been granted to me only for the fact that Sao Feng thought I was Calypso. I also passed along my title as the Pirate Lord of Singapore to him, as I have no desire to be associated with it any longer..." her eyes looked over at Jack, then at a loving William, and she said, softly, "... I am now proud to be leading a free pirate life as the quartermaster second mate of the mighty Black Pearl, under Captain Jack Sparrow and First Mate William Turner the Second... I am now Elizabeth Swann Turner... some call me 'Izzy'... "

Once again, Teague nodded, approvingly. Turning to his son, he said, "Jackie. You have yourself a fine crew, an' a beautiful ship, if you can keep your skinny hands on her... I have never seen th' Black Pearl, close up, except when we were parlaying with Barbossa with th' 'Calypso's Hand' as leverage..." Teague raised an eyebrow, expectantly.

Jack looked at Teague with startled eyes... "Well..." he cleared his throat, as the others grinned at his discomfort, "... ummm... we could row out an' I could give ye th' grand tour o' me Pearl..."

Suddenly, his eyebrows drew together in a frown, and he looked squarely at Teague, and said, bluntly, "How did you get here? All we saw was th' longboat!"

Teague sipped his whiskey, and said nothing... Jack blinked at him, then turned his eyes toward the handmade guitar that was leaned against the stone fireplace, and everyone laughed out loud as Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation at the family joke... the guitar was made from the shell of a sea turtle...

۞

Evening fell, and the drinks kept flowing, as well as the stories. Jack felt his nerves begin to calm as he held Janie's hand. His stories of sailing with Bill and the adventures with William and Elizabeth were being met with interest by his father... Janie told tales of her own, of some of the misadventures that she and Jack had in their youth, of rowing all around Kilkearan Bay and up and down the craggy coast of Connemara... it was met with loud laughter from all, and an uncustomary blushing from Jack when Janie told one particular story...

"... I distinctly remember one small incident that happened when Jack was only four, and I was six..." Janie began, as Jack searched his memory for what might have been noteworthy... but his memory was not what it used to be, he frowned.

Janie continued, "... we had been running all day, all through the forest and the glens, jumping into the ponds and climbing trees, and were filthy dirty! I knew that I would be in for a spanking from my governess when I made my way home, but I didn't care... " she sniffed with disgust.

Looking at Jack mischieviously, she leaned in and said, "My Jackie, here was especially dirty! Mud from head to toe! Looked like a wee, dirty little elf, he did!" She reached over and pinched his cheek, as he twitched his mustache and wondered where this was going..."... mud caked in his hair, in his ears... everywhere, and I mean everywhere!"

"... well, we got back to the cottage, and Maggie pitched a fit... started stripping poor little Jackie's clothes off, right then and there! Before I knew it, he was sitting in a tub of water, crying, being scrubbed from head to toe by his mama, scolding him in Gaelic, English, and probably gypsy Romani!" Jack blushed furiously, as he then knew what was coming...

Janie nudged him with love, as she said, "... it was then that I learned just how dirty two little scamps like ourselves could get, as I ended up getting some scrubbing, too, but mostly I remember that I learned the physical difference between girls and boys!"

The entire room broke out in loud laughter, as Jack finally looked down his nose at his grinning Irish colleen, and got his own laugh from his family, as he growled with a sparkle in his eye, "... an' we haven't kept our hands off o' those 'differences', ever since!" He winked at everyone, and leaned in for a giggling kiss from his lassie...

As other stories came forth from everyone, Teague's mind wandered for a short time... Maggie... and tales of his beloved son's childhood that he had not been there to see. He found himself being very thankful that he was here, in this room, by the fire with those that he had only recently found that he was related to.

His younger half brother, Bill... a man who was serving on the Flying Dutchman and who'd had the opportunity to bond with the son that he'd abandoned... a fine man, a good man, Bill, who he was looking forward to knowing better...

William, who had accepted his own pirate blood and had overcome so much to be with the woman that he loved ... a good man who had seen through Jack's mask and saw that Jack was more vulnerable and a better man than he ever wanted anyone to know... William was wise way beyond his years, and had survived what no other man had survived, as the scarred chest that he would run his hand across would attest... he was, himself, one of a kind... and Teague found himself to be very fond of this young man for the way that he had embraced pirate life, his odd new family and his respected status among all pirates... William's name was mentioned in Shipwreck City right next to Jack's...

Elizabeth, a brave, beautiful woman who had done the unspeakable to his own son, Jack, yet had immediately taken drastic steps to try to reverse that rash action... she had a good heart, and Teague observed that she did well to step away from captaincy as a woman... she might not be as experienced as his son, or ruthless enough as a woman to survive that life for long... not like Mistress Ching, he pondered. Elizabeth had found a station in life as a pirate woman that she was comfortable with, and she was going to fight for it to the death, if need be, for her husband, her son, her ship the Black Pearl, and her now trusted and true friend, its captain.

Janie, whom Teague loved like a daughter... the strong and untamed woman who took the love that she had forged with Jack, a bastard child who was half "coloured" by gypsy blood, and had made it work... she had helped to pull him back from the dark depths of his own mind more times than anyone would ever know... Janie was so much like his lost love, Maggie, because Maggie had loved Janie as a daughter, also... Janie should have been a gypsy, he chuckled inwardly, and he knew that the small token of the holiday and his thanks that he had brought with him for Janie would have a great deal of meaning for her...

And Jackie... his beloved son. As he listened to him telling stories with William and Bill, waving his hands excitedly, his brown eyes wide and shining, taking deep swallows from a tankard of fine rum, Teague saw not only Maggie, but himself. The boy had his thick, black dreadlocks - not only Maggie's soft ringlet curls, but some Teague's own black hair, that coiled tightly upon itself, naturally winding into Celtic ropes. Odd, he thought, that he and Jack had seen each other so seldom in the past, yet his son chose to braid his hair down the back exactly as Teague did. Jackie had the same slur to his voice, the same sway to his walk... he was the beautiful embodiment of the love that he and Maggie had shared, and would have shared again, if fate had not intervened...

And Little Will... the angelic newborn combination of them all... this child truly was a rebirth for all in the room, Teague knew... if he could only find the courage to hold the child... and not be reminded way too much of holding his own son that he had held in his arms only for a short time. Looking at Jack, Teague's eyes saw a grown man... but his mind saw a tiny, dark, angelic baby boy of his own... his little bird...

Teague looked up, as Jack and William were now standing in front of the fireplace, telling of the times that they were at odds, and then of the times in which they came back together as best friends and cousins. It warmed Teague's carefully guarded heart when the two of them paused, and looked at each other in silence... putting an arm around each other in a brotherly fashion... Jack, who did not naturally touch anyone with comfort, could throw his arm around William so easily.

Deeply inhaling the fragrance of evergreen and peat, the aromas from Janie's abundant kitchen, and the sounds of happy laughter, the only thing that Teague could wish for upon this winter evening was that his Maggie was here to share this... she would have loved this, he thought... but she wasn't here, and he resolved that he would enjoy that part of Maggie that lived on so very strongly in their son... her love of life...

"Maggie... I love you..." Teague thought, "... and no matter what Jack and Janie think, in my eyes, they are married, and I couldn't be more glad... not only do they love each other, but they are in love... if only I'd come back in time to save you, we would have shared that, also... but I didn't come back in time... forgive me, Maggie..."

As the evening deepened and Janie got up to go light the lanterns and candles and prepare dinner, Captain Teague could finally feel his hardened heart opening up, little by little, and he could see his son look at him with a face that was sometimes filled with trepidation, but mostly filled with something that was missing in Jack's life for a very long time... happiness in the presence of his father...

_To be continued..._

۞


	7. A Midnight Toast

۞

Janie stood in the doorway of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, as Elizabeth joined her... they had been readying the goose for the oven, for it was the largest one that the farmer over the ridge and across the road had in his flock, ready to be roasted for a holiday table, and Janie had stuffed it with a fine dressing of bread crumbs, wild onions, and exotic herbs that Elizabeth always made sure were brought to her from ports and ships plundered all over the world... they almost had to call for another pair of hands, but laughingly were able to wrestle the heavy bird into it's pan and ready for the large oven that was built into the thick wall of the kitchen. It would take all night and the next morning to roast, so large was the bird... with a ladle ready to spoon the juices over it as it languished in the oven, it would truly be a golden meal fit for royalty!

"We shall take turns checking on it... " Elizabeth offered, as she slipped an arm around her friend's corseted waist, "... you have worked so hard to gather us together and decorate the Inn, I must help you, even if I can't cook much..."

Janie put her arm around her young companion and gave her a quick hug. She wiped a bit of perspiration from her forehead and blew her curls out of her eyes, and said, "Whist, darlin', I run an inn during the busy season! This is what I do! Although..." Elizabeth caught Janie's eyes sparkle as she beheld the sight of the ones before her in the warm great room, "... I must say that I am putting on a bit of a show with the meal and such..." she glanced at Elizabeth, and confided, "... I'm being selfish... I haven't had a holiday celebration of me own since Maggie Sparrow died... not one that I could enjoy and have family around me. Not that I am truly 'family'... "

"Not truly 'family'!" Elizabeth turned to Janie and said, indignantly, "What to you mean? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, and that includes the things that Jack has said since we've known him! Not 'truly' family? You are our friend...you are Jack's 'wife'!" Elizabeth playfully tugged on Janie's long auburn braid reproachfully, just like she would with her captain's long hair.

Janie frowned a little, and retorted, "Pif! Jack's 'wife'... just because William pronounced us such, in a fun way doesn't mean..." her voice caught itself, as Jack looked up at her with a huge grin, from where he was sitting with the other man at the huge, heavy round table in the center of the inn's stone floor...

He had taken his father out to the Pearl, even in the darkness, and he, William and Bill had lit all of the lamps on the ship, until she lit up the cold waters of the cove like as if it were daytime... it was a beautiful sight from the front door of the Inn, the shadows playing with the glowing lanterns on the dock... William and Jack proudly gave Teague and Bill a full tour of the ship. Jack had many modifications made to her since World's End and since recovering her from Hector Barbossa in parlay, and Janie and Elizabeth watched in amusement from the doorway as they could see Jack's arms waving proudly as he showed his dark lady off to his approving father. William was accompanying him with comments, pointing out this and that, showing his and Elizabeth's small cabin, climbing the rigging with Bill to take in the decks from above.

They had returned with an armful of Jack's valuable charts... something that he had a rather peculiar fondness for pouring over, more so than most pirates... he loved the artistry of the charts, the intricacy of the lines and measurements, the colours... the four men had come in out of the cold, chatting extensively about the unusual number of sails that the Pearl was fitted out with - one of the secrets of her speed, along with the glasslike smoothness of her hull that allowed her to slip through water like it was air... Teague had to admit that the Pearl was quite a beauty ... right up there with the Star, in his eyes.

It was then that Janie heard Teague ask Jack a rather unusual question..."Jackie... does th' Pearl always have a warm wind in her sails, these days?"

Jack had turned to his father, and he glanced at William, whose expressionless face did not give away that Jack knew he was thinking. Jack merely shrugged a little, and said, rather ambiguously, "Wot a question, Papa... "

Teague looked at his son in a way that made Jack pause, and he said, "Just answer me, son... "

Jack smiled slightly, and said, "... Aye, Papa... it seems that th' Pearl always has a warm, lovin' Irish wind in her sails since World's End... like as if someone, somewhere is always lookin' out for th' Pearl an' th' family aboard her..."

Teague turned his back, as he hung his richly embroidered coat upon the hooks by the door, and silently removed his hat to lay on the table by the window... he said nothing for a moment, then glanced over his shoulder, and said, quietly,"... my ship, The Star of Madagascar, seems t' have a warm, fragrant wind in her sails, these days, as well... just wondered... it's like it caresses me cheek; like your mother used to... "

He paused, then turned, with an expression on his own face that Jack could not read, and said to Bill, "Clear a place on th' table, brother Bill... let's look at this round chart, here."

They had been discussing the charts for some time, each offering an opinion on the location of Aqua de Vida and reminiscing about World's End, when Jack had looked up at the two women in the doorway of the kitchen, their arms around each other, heads together, obviously discussing the men... Elizabeth could actually feel Janie's heartbeat quicken as Janie's eyes met Jack's happy ones...

This time which he was sharing with his father, at this very moment, was something that he had dreamed about all of his life... much of his life had been spent thinking that his father did not love him... did not want him... but he knew better, now. There was much lost time to try to make up for... a lot of sadness to try to forget...

Elizabeth grinned as Jack's eyes looked deeply into Janie's, even from across the room, and he mouthed, "_Tá grá agam duit ...Go raibh maith agat_..." Elizabeth squeezed Janie's waist, as she knew that the captain was saying, "I love you... thank you."

It was then that Janie and Elizabeth laughed among themselves, as a kick under the table from William and a hard look from Teague startled Jack into paying attention to the subject at hand... the charts upon the table. They were interrupted only by the friendly small mantel clock striking, and Janie looked up from cleaning up the kitchen, and called out to the others, "'Tis midnight! Everyone gather at the fireplace for a toast and wishes for the solstice!"

Chairs were pushed back from the table, as assorted beverages were brought out of the kitchen upon trays. Janie took her place before the roaring peat fire, and said, "Does everyone have their drink?"

William had gone up the stairs to the room that he and Elizabeth shared... even in his sleepy state, Little Will was to be an important part of the midnight toast, unknown to Janie...

۞

Janie looked at William, Elizabeth and Bill, and smoothed her hair down, as Jack slipped an arm around her, lovingly. She began to explain, with a warm smile for all of those who were gathered at her home... her inn... her Jackie's safe haven...

"The Winter Solstice is the time we celebrate the return of the waxing sun. Light and life can be seen to be returning and conquering death. The solstice is a turning point, a point of change, where the tides of the year turn, and begin to flow in the opposite direction. It is the darkest time of the year, the time of the longest night, but there is the promise of the return of light."

Her face softened as she thought back to the last celebration with Maggie... she had not stayed until darkness that day, as her father and her governess would be livid with anger with the discovery of little Janie's covert "family" of two; the young gypsy girl and her sweet son... but Maggie had told her of the customs of the families of Gaelic and Celtic people of Eire, of which Janie was also a part. Janie had stayed awake in her own room that night, until midnight, and had thought over the things that Maggie had taught her...

Coming back to the present, she continued, " It is at the solstice that we encourage the sun to rise and to grow in power, and we remember the seasons of plenty. Magically we bring back the season of plenty, and we feast on rich foods and drinks. The fir tree that Jack, William, Izzy, Little Will and I decorated represents life amidst death; it is evergreen, representing everlasting life, and lasting friendship." Smiles went all around the small group, as Little Will yawned and stretched in his father's strong arms.

"Once past midnight, and with the sunrise, we greet the new sun and celebrate the now lengthening days. The rising sun brings the promise of the spring, and the gifts that it will bring. It is still a long time before the sun will be strong, but we hope and we trust. It is a time of making wishes and hopes for the coming year. From the darkness comes light."

Turning to the Turners, Janie raised her glass of wine, and said, with a soft, Irish lilt, "... my wish is that William, Izzy, Little Will and Bill will always be together... I know that much heartache has been with ye, but it has made your love even stronger... I love ye all so much... " Janie's gaze went down to Little Will, who had contentedly gone back to sleep...

Taking a cue from Janie's momentary silence, William raised his glass... "Our wish to our hostess, Janie O'Madden, is that she and Jack will accept each other's vows of love before Elizabeth and myself as a bond that no one can put asunder... and that we wish to bestow the honour of being our son's godmother upon his godfather's 'almost wife'..." Janie's eyes shone with happiness, as Jack's eyes grew very round under Teague's's steady, rather amused gaze. Jack had expected the honour to be asked of Janie by the Turners, but not quite like that.

Teague finally spoke... there was something that he and Jack had discussed whilst out upon the Pearl, and now was the time... "Janie ..."

Janie turned to regard Captain Teague... a man who had changed her life simply by meeting a vivacious young girl in a pub in Dublin one night... even in his abscence, he had loved Maggie and his beautiful son, while his own heart had been broken by the loss of the love of his life... but he was turning his heart around with the encouragement of those assembled around him...

Teague was not a man who was accustomed to many spoken words, but was prepared, as Jack's steady gaze never left his father's face... "... I wish t' thank you for bein' there for my boy... for my nephew an' his family, an' for befriending a fine man who I now know as me half brother..." he nodded to a solemn Bill, who had an arm around William.

Teague paused, then reached into his pocket and pulled forth a small box... "I wish happiness for us all... this littlest laddie, my great nephew, deserves the best life that we can offer t' him..." he reached over, and ever so slightly touched Little Will's soft brown curls...

"When I came back t' Ireland an' met ye all those years ago, Janie, I had come back t' take Maggie as my wife, an' take my son out o' th' shadow of th' words 'bastard son of a gypsy an' a pirate captain'..." Jack's eyes clouded over for a moment, as it had not bothered him as much as it haunted his father, but he then brightened as his father handed the small gift to Janie... "... I have had this gift for over thirty years... I was going t' give it to Maggie in hopes that she would marry me... Maggie an' I would want you t' have this... "

As Janie slowly opened the package, her eyes began to burn, then brim with tears... not only was she now the godmother of a beautiful newborn baby boy, and in the presence of her own "family" during this joyous time of year, her eyes now beheld a gift that would have been presented to Maggie from Captain Teague... a pair of shining, solid gold hoop earrings... gypsy earrings... glittering hoops that would match her treasured ring of Claddagh that Jack had placed upon her left hand to seal their vow of commitment to each other... these earrings would have adorned Maggie's ears as tokens of love, and now they would adorn her own...

She began to cry, as they all raised their mugs in a toast to each other, to the rebirth of their lives... and as Jack hugged his love, his Janie, to him, kissing away her tears, he whispered, "... my simple wish is tha' you know just how _much_ I love you, Janie O'Madden..." ... and his other wish for the new season was for his father... but, glancing at the sea turtle shell guitar, he knew that it would wait until the opportune moment...

Janie wiped away her tears, and began to laugh a little... "Faith and begorrah!" She drew her Jackie to her with one arm, and a slightly amused Teague to her with the other. Hugging them both tightly, everyone laughed, as she sniffled, "Alright, who's the one who is going to pierce me ears tomorrow?"

Grinning widely, William leaned forward and said, wickedly, "THAT is a job for me! I'm highly qualified! I pierced my own ear!"

They all raised another toast, as Bill added, "We'll have several shots of whiskey ready to turn Janie into a true gypsy and a true pirate!"

And with shouts of "_Nollaig Shona Dhuit_" to each other, they all looked forward to a new day of merriment dawning, with family, friends and feasting, only a few hours away, with the rising of the morning sun over the treetops of County Galway... and it did not go unnoticed that a sudden warmth washed over the great room, making the flame atop the candle in the window flicker as if it were dancing for joy...

_To be continued..._


	8. A Fine Feast

۞

The darkness of the room was as comforting and warm as the down comforter that Jack was tucking around Janie's dozing form... she was nestled against him happily, her cheek against his bare shoulder, her freckled nose scrunched against his dark neck... her slow breathing was warming his jaw, pleasantly, as she slept. He pulled her close to him under the blankets, her fair skin against his bronzed gypsy skin...

As the last of the toasts were being offered, Janie had happily taken blanketed Little Will in her arms, and she sat by the fire for a while with Jack and the Turners, holding the baby and taking in all of the blessings that they had enjoyed in each other's company. One of the blessings was that Jack's terrible nightmares of the year before had all but ceased - he was plagued by a night terror only one time since the first visit to the Inn with the Turners, and it was caused by a chance encounter with a slave ship on it's way to the sugar plantations of the Caribbean. The angry crew of the Black Pearl had, as was their habit, freed the captive slaves on the island of Cuba, and sank the ship, but Jack was tortured dreadfully in his sleep that night by the memories of his own captivity on a ship called the Queen of the Dark... a ship that his father had sent to the depths after rescuing his son from a brutal master.

The Turners had sat up with their distraught captain all of that night, calming him and talking to him, bringing his damaged mind back to reality and easing his everpresent fear of abandonment in an insane asylum if his problems worsened... he would never get over that deepseated fear, they knew, but it was also a positive new experience to the captain to be included in the Turners' anticipation of the birth of their baby... the trip back to Eire in the spring whilst Elizabeth was with child brought more healing for the captain, and he was doing better, they thought... it also helped to ease Janie's sorrow that she could not bear a child of her own...

Teague had not known of Jack's nightmares, and to hear that his son's mental instabilities had worsened worried him, but knowing that his Jackie was surrounded by those who kept an eye on him alleviated those worries, so he kept his thoughts to himself... to Jack's credit, it did not seem to bother him to talk about things with William and Elizabeth... he had always been an open book to only one person... the one who was sitting next to him as she rocked Little Will in her arms.

William and Elizabeth finally said their goodnights, so as to tuck Little Will back into his cradle in their room. Elizabeth knew that it would be a busy day the next day, and she planned to help bring about Janie's hope to present the finest feast in Eire. As Janie hugged and kissed her new godson goodnight, and Jack stroked the baby's soft curls fondly, Captain Teague and Bill opted to sit by the crackling peat fire and visit over drinks... before the two patriarchs of the family settled in for some storytelling, Teague told his Jack, in low tones, to take Janie to bed... to hold her in his arms and make her sleep, for she had worked hard to prepare for this time together that they were all enjoying... Jack knew he was right, and Janie, for once, did not argue.

Jack laid in the darkness, softly undoing Janie's long, thick braid... running his fingers through her auburn hair, he buried his nose in the mass of curls and inhaled deeply... her hair always had the aromas of bread and cinnamon, of the fresh salt air of the cove, and the mossy depths of the forest that guarded the inn... closing his eyes, he kept running his fingers through her tresses, thinking about all that they had been through, together... it had taken over thirty years for the two of them to come out and say "I love you" to each other... why, he wondered, had it taken that long? It was not pride, he thought... denial? Aye, maybe... it was like they were two wee children who liked each other, yet pushed each other into puddles, he noted with a smile... He removed his own bandanna, and shook out his long, black hair with the free hand that was not caressing Janie's... it felt good to let his hair loose... it intermingled with his love's.

Any other night, the physical sensation of her closeness, and the touch of her soft, bare skin against his own would have been irrisistable to him... but tonight, he, too, allowed himself to drift off into a deep sleep, with Janie's long hair curled around his slender fingers... just once, though, he could not resist making her smile in her slumber, by tickling her cheek with his mustache and kissing her softly... she sighed, and pressed herself against his tattooed body... they both knew, in the darkness, that Jack had attached a sprig of mistletoe to the headboard...

۞

Elizabeth woke up in the night, as was her habit since the baby was born... she peeked over into the cradle, and reached down to pull a blanket more snugly around Little Will's tiny form... his long, slender hands, identical to his Cousin Jack's, moved only slightly at her touch, and he did not awaken... he only puckered up his pink, bowshaped lips in a bit of a pout, and Elizabeth tried to keep from giggling at the face that her infant made in the soft light provided by the small fire in the cast iron stove in the corner of their cozy room.

Seeing that her son was dreaming his own baby dreams, she contentedly turned over and pressed herself into William's chest... he was sound asleep, his slow steady breathing one of the most wonderful sounds that she had ever heard. Her thoughts went back to the first night that they had spent together after his living heart had been restored... it was in Jack's cabin on the Pearl, and William was much too weak to do anything except hold her close to him. They had been seperated by the curse of the Flying Dutchman, but had been reunited by Jack's utter audacity and Calypso's mercy.

Much of what happened on that night was a blur to her, but she knew that she would never, ever forget what it was like to be in William's warm, loving arms, sharing soft kisses in the candlelight of Jack's own cabin after the months of seperation... months, she mused, not years! She remembered laying her head against William's thickly bandaged chest after Jack and Bill had replaced his heart where it belonged, and hearing his heart pounding strongly. She had listened to his heart against his ribs every night ever since, without fail...

Jack... Elizabeth thought. Their best friend, William's eccentric, odd cousin... a man who had surmounted so many obstacles of his own in his life... a man who had buried so many truths about himself so deeply inside that it took Calypso's intervention and Jack's own mind turning against him to enable them to really know him, and to know Janie. How fortunate they all were, Elizabeth thought, as William's arm curled around her in his sleep. She began to drift off, her eyes taking in William's wonderful, handsome face as she sleepily surrendered... a face that she gazed at, lovingly, in the same way, every night...

۞

"Ahoy! Ahoy, th' Inn! Not a fit day out for man nor beast, even if th' beast is a wee pony! Whoa, Toby!" came a boisterous voice booming down the lane from the main road... everyone that had just finished up a fine breakfast raised their heads, as Jack, William, Elizabeth and Janie grinned at each other.

The sound of trotting hooves in front of the Inn, and merry little jingling bells even made Teague and Bill look up from their game of dice at the great room table with smiles..

Jack was now at the door, bellowing, "Master Gibbs! I'll thank ye t' not be makin' so much NOISE!" He swayed from his hips, every bead and trinket that was loosely tied to his body jingling like the brass bells on the pony's harness.

"Mornin', Cap'n! William, Elizabeth! Miss Janie, ye looks lovely! Greetings o' th' Solstice to ye! Damn, it's **_cold_**!" Gibbs had pulled the little pony cart to a stop, and was tying the reins off at the hitching post by the dock.

It was then that a voice called out from blankets that had been sitting in the pony cart next to the seat that Joshamee had occupied, "Janie, darlin'! Top o' th' mornin' to ye! _Dia duit ar maidin!" _

As she untangled herself from the blankets and lowered herself to the ground, Gibbs hurried around and helped her guide her foot to the bare, brown winter grass... Janie hurried out the door and down the steps, with the rest of her guests behind her. "_Dia duit, _Meg! _Failte_! Welcome! You and Joshamee come in by the fire!" Jack and William were highly amused to see Mr. Gibbs put his arm around Meg O'Shaughnessy, taking her hand in his, smilingly nodding to his captain and first mate, as Elizabeth roughly elbowed William in the ribs for his grinning.

Meg was a short little thing, plump and jolly, her cheeks as rosy as Janie's, but unfreckled. She also had sparkling blue eyes, and bright red hair that was fading into gray, pulled back in a bun at the back of her head. Curls peeked out from the edges of a knitted cap, and she pulled her cape against herself in the cold. She hurried along like a giggling little hen, her chubby hand holding Joshamee's, fondly, and her other hand reaching up to pinch Captain Jack Sparrow's cheek!

"And this," she cried, "... must be my Joshamee's captain! Oh, Captain Sparrow, I have heard so much about ye! Such a legend, and a dark, handsome boy, to boot!" Jack had physically stepped back, his eyes wide as round, brown moons. "... Greetings, Madame..."

William began to snicker, until Meg reached over and pinched his cheek with equal zeal. "Oh my, and this must be First Mate William Turner the Second! Whist, if I were twenty years younger! Such a fine looking thing ye are! Oh, look at those strong arms!" William politely cleared his throat as Elizabeth's laugh rang out from behind them... William and Jack were both relieved when Meg fully turned her attention to Janie, Elizabeth and Little Will, squeeling with delight at the gurgling, smiling wee one who found her to be quite amusing. His pink fists waved and he crowed with laughter at the widow's tickling fingers.

Rubbing his pinched cheek, Jack leaned over and whispered to William, "... they brought two pies!" William craned his neck to see inside of the basket that Janie had retrieved from the back of the little pony cart immediately after slapping Jack's hand smartly as he peeked inside. As she joined Mr. Gibbs and Meg at the steps, she leaned back toward them, and whispered, "Dried apple and mincemeat!"

Jack brightened, then pouted, when Captain Teague and Bill both took the basket from Janie, and seemingly claimed the pies for themselves... William also frowned, then looked at a crestfallen Jack and said, "We'll see to that, later, cousin... let's go give Joshamee a hard time!"

As the group went into the front door, Toby the pony settled into his place at the hitching post, quietly nibbling on the small pile of hay that Janie had placed there for her expected guests' transportation. He twitched his ears and nickered amiably, as Clancy, the neighbour's friendly little black and white cat, rubbed up against the pony's strong legs.

۞

The feast had been a sumptuous, savory one, and Janie had reason to be proud. The goose was roasted to perfection, nearly falling from the bone in juicy abundance - the aroma of the roasted goose stuffed with the seasoned dressing was enough to make everyone crowd to the table in haste... Janie had served up potatoes with bacon, as well as a gypsy side dish that was very dear to Jack's heart, made of cabbage leaves stuffed with rice and seasonings... it was a dish that Maggie had taught Janie to prepare...

Teague noticed this immediately, and Janie quietly made sure that he and Jack got extra portions... Teague would enjoy his in silence, nodding his appreciation to his "daughter-in-law", savoring the delicate flavour with relish... now and again, he would look at his son, and they would smile a little as they enjoyed their meal.

There were other assorted side dishes, rounds of cheese, fruits sent in from Dublin - everyone noted the odd plate of sliced limes and a small bowl of peanuts at Jack's place - and many beverages. There were three kinds of bread, with crocks of fresh butter - which Jack and William kept pilfering from each other, in addition to Janie's specialty, wild plum jam.

The meal was topped off with the pies for dessert, which Janie had claimed back from Teague and Bill, and much laughter and mirth was served in huge quantities. The crowning glory was a flaming plum pudding, which had been soaked in brandy and set aflame for a fine presentation and applause from everyone. It's purple brandy flames brought back memories for Elizabeth, whose English upbringing allowed for plum pudding every year at the holidays... and she was thrilled to be the one who found the token of good luck baked into her portion - a tiny anchor that symbolized safe harbour in the coming year...

Many hands made for light work after the meal, and it was not long before the cleaning up was finished and the dishes were done, and many full bellies made for some good storytelling, dice rolling and joking at the fireplace in the great room. Great mugs of rum, whiskey and coffee were served, as Bill lighted his pipe and Jack and William entertained everyone with a mock swordfight... Joshamee Gibbs told stories of his years in the Royal Navy, and his allying with a scruffy rapscallion named Sparrow whilst stranded in Tortuga.

It was getting late in the afternoon, and Meg's home in County Clare was an hour's hard trot via ponycart, so it was time for them to take their leave... but not before last rounds were served up...

"Master Gibbs, you an' your fair lady can't leave wifout bearin' witness t' a ceremony wot we have been waitin' to perform... Janie, step forward an' sit down!" Jack patted his knees and grinned, as Bill poured shots of whiskey. William had taken his whetstone and was delicately sharpening the ends of the gold earrings carefully. Janie hesitated, then took a deep breath, "I hadn't expected such an audience!"

It was then that Captain Teague also stepped up, and took her arm, urging her onward with eyes that were sparkling like black diamonds... as she nervously smoothed her skirt, she settled into Jack's lap, his hands holding hers. Everyone gathered around, as William gave her one shot of whiskey... "Alright, Janie, just sit still. This will be quick. It will hurt a little later, but not at first..."

Janie studied William's tanned face and serious, warm brown eyes, as he concentrated on lightly pinching her earlobes for several minutes to squeeze the blood and the feeling out of them. With great ceremony, Elizabeth handed her another shot... Janie sniffed, and said,"Whoosh! I'm not so nervous as ye think... " she said, as she tossed the second shot down... even Jack was impressed, as he squeezed her hands and said, "Tha's me lass! I had t' get completely snockered t' get my ear pierced!"

William smiled slightly and said, "Your left ear is pierced with silver hoops _twice_, Jack... I would have to get snockered to get one ear pierced _twice_ at the same time, myself!"

When William nodded, Elizabeth said, quietly, "Alright, Janie... close your eyes!"

Within just a matter of seconds, William murmered, "You are about to become a gypsy pirate, and an earring wearing member of the Family Teague..." and both sharpened earrings had been popped through her earlobes. Janie had not even felt it...

"Open your eyes..." and when she did, everyone was smiling at her... and Elizabeth was holding up a looking glass for her. Janie's eyes widened as the reflection showed her earlobes pierced perfectly with solid gold gypsy hoops, and the reflection of Jack's dark, serious face gazing at her, his chin resting upon her shoulder from behind. As she reached up and touched the golden earrings, she swallowed hard, and looked up at Captain Teague... who said nothing... his feelings were showing in his dark eyes...

Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, with all of her loved ones around her, Janie O'Madden felt as beautiful as she had always wanted to be... as beautiful as Magdalena Sparrow... looking around at the appreciative faces in the decorated great room, then at William and Elizabeth, all she could say was a deeply heartfelt, "... thank you...", and she turned and beamed at her lover, who put a hand to her cheek and lightly kissed her, right in front of everyone...

_To be continued..._


	9. A Song for my Father

_**Author's note: **If you get a chance to hear the song"Molly Malone" someday, do enjoy it... it is a lovely and sad, and will touch ye if ye like old Irish music as Pirate Cat does... it is the unofficial anthem of city of Dublin. No one seems to know when it written, or if Molly Malone really existed, but there is a statue dedicated to her and the song in Dublin._

_This is the last chapter, mates, and I am posting it early because next weekend, the weekend before Christmas, will be busy for us all... it is a very long chapter, so please enjoy... and as always, thanks for taking in my meager attempts at story telling with our favourite pirate crew... and now, back to the Inn..._

۞

Mr. Gibbs and Meg O'Shaughnessy had spent the entire morning and afternoon, and there was still good light in the winter sky as they pointed Toby and the small pony cart back toward Meg's boarding house in the village at the Cliffs of Moher... Meg also ran a pub, and she would be open for many to dine for the evening meal, so it would be remiss if she were to not be there to serve up stew and stout to those who did not have as fine a meal as was served at the Ó Madáin Inn. Bundled in their blankets, Meg waved goodbye to all with a muffed hand, as Gibbs flicked the reins and urged, "Get your hooves t' trottin', Toby! We have a fire t' stoke in County Clare!" Meg giggled at that, and Joshamee's ruddy face flushed with embarassment, as he had not meant it the way that she took it!

Settling in, William and Bill were at the great room table, looking at Jack's charts and comfortably sipping on mugs. Jack was sitting by the fire, his boot soles being warmed as he put his arm across Janie's shoulder - he was so proud of the dinner that she had prepared for her guests upon this day, and was letting her know by showering her with extra attention. She was finally resting against Jack, a blissful smile upon her face, as she watched Elizabeth fuss over Little Will - he had just been fed, and she was rocking him in her arms, humming to him, softly, as the peat fire crackled... Teague was peacefully sitting by the fire in the overstuffed chair, puffing on his own pipe, his black eyes watching Elizabeth and the baby... lost in thought.

William took a sip from his mug of hot coffee laced with Janie's best Irish whiskey, as his father took in the sight before them in the great room... Bill smiled slightly, and said, "We have a lot t' be thankful for, don't we, William?"

William also looked around, and a feeling of great warmth washed over him... Elizabeth was finally placing their baby into his basket, her face illuminated by the fire and the warm candles in the room. Her golden hair was braided down the back, tied with a soft green ribbon from the Orient, her own creamy, tanned complexion taking on a glow such as was on Janie's freckled face this afternoon.

"We have a great deal to be glad for, Father... it could have been so much different..." William leaned on his elbows and sighed with a feeling of contentment, as he grinned at Jack, who was reciting amusing poetry to Janie, to make her giggle with pleasure and call him affectionate names...

Bill turned his face toward a silent Teague, who was now gazing at Jack and Janie, quietly enjoying the pipeful of tobacco, and his own mug of fine Irish whiskey. Now and then, his eyes would crinkle at the corners a little in pleasure, watching his son's delicate hands twiddle Janie's curls, crossing his wide eyes at her, making her laugh out loud... like two children, they were. Teague remembered little from his own childhood, and it was amusing to see that Jackie had never lost his sunny nature, even if his own childhood had ended much too quickly.

Bill leaned into the chart before them, idly, and said, "I have had the pleasure of getting to know my half brother much better during our voyage here, and our stay... he has had quite a life, as have I... it goes on, even in the state that I exist in now..."

Smiling at his son, Bill filled his own pipe, he said, "I don't mind tellin' ye, son, that I could go on like this forever..." his eyes changed, and he hesitated to ask William something that he had never had the courage to ask. William looked up at him, questioningly. Bill lit is pipe and asked, softly, "... tell me, William... why did you want to rescue me from the Dutchman...after I abandoned ye?"

William looked concerned that his father would feel the guilt, still, after all that had taken place, and as close as they had become. But perhaps it was this closeness that gave Bill the courage to finally ask... glancing over at Jack, and then at Teague, William answered, simply, "... some sons have an inborn desire to know their fathers, no matter what the circumstance... I wanted the truth even if it was an ugly one, and I had what I might admit to calling an unreasonable faith that I could rescue you, just when my faith in all that I held dear was shaken to the core..." looking back over at Jack, who had fallen silent and was now gazing into the fire, William said, with finality, "... I have found that faith is all that one might have, sometimes... I tried to keep my faith in others, and I am now being rewarded for it..."

Bill nodded in agreement, as he looked over at his dark, mysterious half brother, Teague, whose boots were propped up on the old trunk before him, looking rather interestingly like his son's, also propped up in exactly the same fashion.

"I had tha' discussion with my brother..." Bill said, "... we had a good talk while on our way here, on th' Dutchman, courtesy o' Captain Norrington... Jonathan is just like Jack, in that he hides a great deal deep down. Much like you an' meself, he an' Jack are becoming closer. Jonathan thought that th' damage might have been too great t' mend their relationship, but he didn't know Jack well enough t' know that th' lad has desperately wanted t' be close t' him, especially since th' Locker. They need each other, like you an' I need each other. And Jack is th' one tha' can give Jonathan th' strength t' face Maggie's death, even all these years later, an' that's a good thing... Jonathan blames 'imself..."

"But it wasn't his fault... it was Janie's father that had Aunt Maggie murdered..." William's face took on a look of sadness, "... I know that he thinks that Aunt Maggie didn't love him, but she did... Uncle Jonathan blames himself for waiting too long to come back to Eire to talk to her, but her death was _not _his fault..."

Bill looked at his son, wisely, and said, "I could have blamed meself for your mother's death after I left her, but our love had died long before she did... what I blame meself for is leavin' you behind, yet ye forgave me... Jonathan was on 'is way back t' his heart's desire, yet Maggie's life was already taken by th' bigotry of another because of her race, an' he blames 'imself for bein' too late t' save her... he can't forgive himself for letting her leave with his baby boy, especially with her instability that Jack inherited... hearts are complicated things where forgiveness is concerned.'

'In my own experience, I told him that ye just have t' have faith that ye sometimes do th' right things t' make ye go on, when reason tells ye that having faith is folly... Jonathan has yet t' get past the 'reason' part, an' needs t' have faith restored that Maggie loved 'im... an' somewhere, she still does. Maybe Jonathan, in lookin' at how Jack is, now, might understand better what Maggie had become... Maggie is gone, but Jonathan was able t' save a son tha' loves 'im, in spite o' everything..."

William fell silent, as he perused all of this... it was so true, and it then deeply sank in with him just how lucky they all truly were... sipping his coffee, William silently hoped that Jack would help his own father find peace among those who wished to include him in this new family... that Jack would know of a way to help his father cross a bridge from a past that he could not change, and toward a future, and what it had to offer to his thawing heart...

Jack looked up, just then, and met William's eyes... they had an uncanny ability to know what each other was thinking, when Jack was in his right state of mind, and together, they looked over at the guitar, leaned against the fireplace... Jack nodded mysteriously, and William nodded back...

۞

Jack took yet another hard swallow of the strong spiced rum from his mug... Janie turned to look at him, as a sudden change in his relaxed demeanor let her know that he was up to something that concerned his father. Squeezing his hand, she studied him, as Elizabeth was now watching him, noticing this, also. William had taken Jack's look as a signal, so he nodded his head toward the fireplace so that he and Bill could quietly make themselves comfortable in an innocuous fashion. Apparently Jack had something on his mind... he had become very quiet, and even a bit nervous. William took his place on the couch, next to Elizabeth, who was now watching Jack intently...

The only one not noticing was Teague, who was lost in thought whilst gazing into the dancing flames... his memory going far back to a time when he was happiest, on his ship, expecting the birth of his child, with his girl singing to him as she played her harp, accompanied by the very guitar that was silently leaning against the fireplace's massive stones.

Suddenly, Teague was aware of a figure standing in before him, swaying a little ... all of the eyes in the room were upon them, as he looked up at his son, who was nervously clearing his throat... "Papa..."

Jack paused, his hands poised in mid-air... "Papa... I have somethin' to say t' ye... " Jack's high cheekbones coloured a little, and he stopped. It was then that Janie got to her feet, and put an arm around his thin waist ... what he was about to say to his father seemingly was not easy for him...

"Papa, I did not know that you were comin' t' join us for th' holiday. Janie surprised me, an' I couldn't ask for a finer gift than t' have ye here wif me... I'm glad tha' yer here." Jack's voice faltered, and he began to shift from one foot to the other, like a child.

Teague put his feet down from the trunk... he sat up, and gave his son his undivided attention. He said nothing, patiently waiting for Jackie to say more.

"... I have nothin' t' give as a gift t' ye except words for makin' th' voyage... " Jack licked his lips nervously, then said, "... th' last holiday tha' Janie an' I had together was wif Mama, an' she said tha' ye were... ummm... " Jack could not continue for a moment.

Janie chimed in, "I can remember her exact words to this day, Captain Teague...'_"... Jack, your papa, Captain Teague, is a __wonderful__ man... just remember that... he may be hard to understand, but he is like no one else... maybe someday, ye'll understand him. He needs the sea as much as I need the forest... you, my son, will need both, since ye are the wonderful combination of your pirate father and myself... you are like no one else!'" _

Janie paused, then said, "She never once said anything bad about ye in the three years that I knew her... she always said ye were wonderful... she loved ye, Captain Teague, simple as that... she would have married ye..."

Jack continued, "... We miss her, but we can't bring her back or change wot happened, Papa. When we were reunited after ye rescued me, Janie an' I learned a song t' sing together when we missed Mama, as it helped for two little ones such as we were t' sing, t' keep her memory alive. I know it's a sad song, but a lament makes ye face yer sorrows when ye sing them, an' ye feel better..." Janie looked at him in shock, as she now knew what he wanted to do...

Closing his eyes, and raised his hands slightly. All were mesmerized by what they were witnessing and the room grew very quiet, as Jack Sparrow was laying his soul bare to a father that had distanced himself from his son to protect both of their hearts... hesitantly, softly, his fingers moving only slightly and with no accompaniment but the crackling fire and the wind outside, Jack began to sing, in a surprisingly good voice...

_In Dublin's fair city,  
where the girls are so pretty,  
I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone,  
As she wheeled her wheel-barrow,  
Through streets, broad and narrow,  
Crying, "__Cockles__ and __mussels__, alive alive oh!" _

"Alive-a-live-oh,  
_Alive-a-live-oh",_  
_Crying "Cockles and mussels, alive alive oh"._

Janie's voice joined Jack's in a beautiful two part Irish brogue tinged harmony, as Jack's own voice grew stronger... a husky, rich baritone which astonished them all...

_She was a fishmonger,  
And sure 'twas no wonder,  
For so were her mother and father, before,  
And they each wheeled their barrow,  
Through streets, broad and narrow,  
Crying, "Cockles and mussels, alive, alive oh!" _

"Alive-a-live-oh,  
_Alive-a-live-oh",_  
_Crying "Cockles and mussels, alive alive oh"._

Jack's hands raised higher, and Janie buried her face in Jack's shoulder, her singing muffled into his vest, as all in the room listened in awe...

_She died of a fever,  
And no one could save her,  
And that was the death of sweet Molly Malone.  
Now, her ghost wheels her barrow,  
Through streets, broad and narrow,  
Crying, "Cockles and mussels, alive, alive oh!"  
_  
_"Alive-a-live-oh,_  
_Alive-a-live-oh",_  
_Crying "Cockles and mussels, alive alive oh..._

_Crying "Cockles and mussels, alive alive... oh..."._

"She's like Molly Malone, Papa... Mama is gone from us, but she is lives on in other ways, in our hearts, an' on the warm winds that fill our sails... we can't change anything... but we can remember an' be glad that she was here, once..."

Looking at William, Elizabeth and Bill, Jack said, "... we can't change th' past, but we can learn from it, an' try t' move on..." They all thought about this, coming from this man that they had accepted for all of his faults and his flaws, for they all had faults and flaws... and good hearts under it all.

Teague was stunned as he stared at his son and his son's lassie, who were both now looking at him... it was sinking in what a gift had just been given... his Jackie was trying to alleviate his father's pain by revealing some of his own, and Janie's, too, and urging him to move on in his heart, as they had...

Silence filled the great room, as they all bore witness to something that was truly wonderful... hearing two people ease their loss with the singing of an Irish lament about a beautiful young woman who had died of a fever, and who could not be saved... and who lived on in the memories of others...

Teague stood up in front of his now silent son... Jack's face reddened as his father said nothing... perhaps he had insulted him.

The Keeper of the Code went over and picked up the guitar, which had been mute and untouched since the arrival of it's owner at the inn, and he turned to Jack. "Greensleeves, Jackie..." Teague's own lament... the song that he and Maggie would play, and Maggie's favourite...

Jack's closed his eyes in concentration, tilting his head slightly, saying, "I can only remember th' chorus..."

Teague nodded that this was alright, and Jack softly hummed as the soft, rich notes of guitar music flowed from a master's fingers, and Jack's hesitant voice followed suit at the chorus... Janie sighed deeply, and looked into the fire... oh, she could hear a clear soprano singing across the decades that had passed, joining Jack's voice in her mind...

_Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.  
_

The singing stopped, as it was all that Jack could remember... all of the faces in the room were reflecting upon the beauty of the unexpected music that was floating all around them from an unexpected source in Jack Sparrow... Captain Teague's eyes were closed, and he played another full verse and chorus, his fingers searching for the melody that he had locked out of his heart for all of these years, his craggy face smiling slightly as the pleasure of playing this meloncholy song brought the music of an Irish harp back into his mind...

"Papa, I'm sorry I don't remember th' verses... I was only five, an' I never learned them, since..."

Teague looked at his apologetic son, whose fingers were now fluttering at his sash, nervously... Teague stared at his boy for a long moment, his inky black eyes looking directly into his son's warm brown ones. He was amazed... his son's very heart and soul laid bare in song, to try to reach his father's own heart and soul through a common love of music...

Teague put the guitar down, then silently pulled his Jackie to him in a deep, long embrace, patting his back, which Jack returned, fiercely, happily. "Our boy can sing, Maggie... I'll be damned... our boy can bloody sing... I'll teach 'im th' rest o' 'Greensleeves'..."

A father and son were reunited forever in the emotional memory of a loved one lost; a new family had been joined together. And warm applause broke out from everyone in the room... even if Jack could remember only the chorus of his mother's favourite song...

۞

"Teach 'Molly Malone' to me!" Elizabeth implored, "Such a beautiful song... I know that you didn't see it, but Little Will woke up and listened to it... " William was rocking the babe in his arms, humming the melody of the Irish lament to his son, and the wee one did, indeed seem to respond to it by gazing at his father's face and listening raptly... it was the Irish in him, William was deciding, proudly.

Janie did not respond, as she was standing close to the fire, her eyes closed, and swallowing hard. Elizabeth gently put her arm around her friend, who was plainly affected by her love's raw, emotional singing...

Drawing herself up with her young companion's urging, Janie took a deep breath, and said, "Saints preserve us! I have never heard that scamp sing quite like that..." Turning to Elizabeth and smoothing down her hair, Janie finally put her hands on her hips, and proclaimed, "I shall teach ye 'Molly Malone'...unlike him and his cousin, I will even teach it to ye in Gaelic!" Elizabeth squeezed Janie's waist and grinned, as William frowned, goodnaturedly... wait until he told Jack about this small bit of female subterfuge to teach Elizabeth something in the language that they had been trying to keep her from learning.

Out on the front steps of the inn, another father and son were standing together in comfortable silence. The wind was blowing, trinkets in each man's hair were jingling about, and the skies were overcast, the seas out past the mouth of the cove were, no doubt, tossing with an approaching winter storm.

Jack turned to his father, who, for once, spoke first, gruffly, "Jackie, I heard Maggie in your singing..."

Jack grinned at Teague, and said, "Stands t' reason... she was me mother..."

Teague glanced at him from his gaze over the water, and said, dryly, "I know that... I was there t' help create ye, remember?"

"I don't remember tha' part," Jack's grin grew wider, as he now knew that he could joke with him.

Teague's eyes crinkled in the corners and he allowed a smile, and said, "Yer a cheeky thing, too, just like yer mother."

Suddenly, Teague looked up, "Bloody hell, Jackie!" Much to Jack's surprise, his father smiled so widely that it revealed a gold tooth! "Look! Bloody hell... it's snowin'... damn! Do ye know how long it's been since I've seen snow?"

The snow started suddenly, like as if the clouds were playing a joke on them... large, fluffy sparkling flakes falling in such profusion that the ground immediately began to whiten... Jack disappeared into the Inn, and soon William, Elizabeth, Janie, Jack and Bill came streaming out the door, delighting in the fresh whiteness that was falling all around them. Janie had been teaching Elizabeth both the words to "Molly Malone" whilst she was lighting the large candle that was now showing through a frosty windowpane. She hurried to light the lanterns along the wooden dock, as Bill held Little Will to see the falling flakes all around them.

Elizabeth, William and Jack, meanwhile, were laughing - the last time that William and Elizabeth had seen snow was during the voyage to find Jack, and they all wished to forget that and make a happy new memory.

They were becoming covered with what looked like fluffy lamb's wool...it looked especially amusing on dark Jack, the large flakes sticking to his long, black braids like seafoam. It was falling so hard that Elizabeth was able to scoop up a hand full, and shove it down William's neck, and soon Janie and Jack were pushing each other down, and rubbing their faces in it.

They all piled on top of Jack, much to his loud protests of "Mutiny!", and soon all that an amused Teague and Bill could see was his booted feet kicking in the air as the others kept him down as he howled, and stuffed hands full of snow into his shirt, his sleeves, his boots - a mischevious Janie stuffed it down his breeches... if he had been cold before, he was soon to be cold _and_ soaked to the skin. He threatened to catch pneumonia to spite them all.

Out of breath, they all finally clambered to their feet, helping poor Jack to his own, and watched as the flakes danced in the swirling, warm wind... everyone paused to behold this wonder of nature falling from the skies, and it was then that Elizabeth said, "Oh! Look at the Pearl!"

They all looked in wonder, as the mighty ship's many yardarms were now piled up with snow that looked like frosting, glittering icicles hanging from her furled sails like crystal earrings of her own... the light from the lanterns on the dock made the Black Pearl glitter like she was dusted in sparkling diamonds, and the look of love for his ship that filled Jack's eyes was rivaled only by the look that he gave his smiling Irish lassie.

Taking her in his arms, Jack pushed her curls out of her face, tenderly brushing the snowflakes from them, and murmered, " Look at ye, now... all a-sparkle! Just like me Pearl, _tá tú go hálainn_..."

Gazing into his eyes, Janie had heard this from him so many times, but this time, she truly believed those words... she truly felt beautiful...

Elizabeth had now melted into William's arms, and they were slowly swaying together in the falling snow swirling all around them, talking among themselves... it was then that the beautiful strains of "Greensleeves" from a sea turtle shell guitar floated to them from the front steps of the inn... as William bent down to kiss his wife gently, she wrapped her arms around him pressed herself against him...

"Oh!" Jack said, lightly, "I nearly forgot, Janie, love! About our time of departure!"

Janie reared back and stared at him in disbelief, then despair... "What? Departure? What are ye saying?"

Jack's grin widened, his golden teeth glittering in the lanternlight, "It seems tha' we stirred up quite a to do when we pillaged th' ship o' th' new Governour of Jamaica, love, an' we were chased damn near halfway across th' Atlantic whilst on our journey here... I think it might be a wise decision t' lay low for more 'n' two weeks... "

With that, Elizabeth and William stopped and looked at Janie's growing suspicion, as the decision had been made before they had arrived, but Jack wanted to tell her, himself...

"... my gift t' ye, love... William, Izzy, Little Whelpie an' meself are stayin' wif ye until spring..."

Janie's mouth dropped open in astonishment, as Jack began to chuckle at her, flicking snowflakes from her eyelashes delicately.

"Ye're stayin' until _spring_?" was her shocked response... looking around at all of them, she was greeted with enthusuastic nods... "ONLY... " Jack lifted a be-ringed finger to her nose, "only... if ye sail wif us for a couple of weeks when spring nears... along the coast o' Spain... be a pirate an' sail wif me, Janie O'Madden, before ye open th' Inn for the season... or I might kidnap ye!"

"Oh! Ye daft scamp!" was the delighted response, as Janie threw her arms around Jack's neck. Laughing, he lifted her up and spun her around in the swirling snowfall, nearly losing his balance.

... all that she could see after that, through her happiness, was the glimpses of icicles on the branches of the trees... flakes dancing in the warm loving Irish winds that were blowing all around them... she saw Teague and Bill, smiling at their children from the steps of the inn, holding Little Will, a precious baby that she would hold and spoil for weeks to come... the young Turners, dancing slowly in the sparkling whiteness, oblivious to all around them as they closed their eyes and enjoyed the beauty of the moment... they could hear the sound of the distant waterfall that was buried deep in the mossy forest...

... and the loving face of her Jackie... her beautiful gypsy boy... his dark features frosted with snowflakes, his warm pirate eyes melting her heart like as if he was the dancing flame of the other sight that was within her vision... that which she always kept lit in the Irish tradition...

And as he kissed her, the captain himself, could only see the sparkle in the snowy blue eyes of his lassie ... a sparkle that matched that shine which was in his father's eyes, now...a sparkle that could only be placed there by knowing that one was loved very much. It was matched only by the glow of his lassie's golden gypsy earrings, and the ring of Claddagh on his own left hand that reflected the soft light of the candle in the window, glittering through the frost like a dark young gypsy woman's smile, to guide her family and friends home for the warm embraces of the holidays, and always...

The End

_To all of my readers, a wish for a candle in the window, and a very heartfelt "Nollaig Shona Dhuit"... Merry Christmas from Pirate Cat..._


End file.
